


Triangle of Love

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Ken lets his jealousy of LR take over his common sense, and things only get more complicated when he finds out he and Ravi are going to be parents. How will they navigate their own turbulent relationship, and deal with other budding loves?*UPDATES EVERY TUESDAY!!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our new story! Raviownsme and I are very glad you're here, but before you get started, there are some warnings that it is necessary to cover. 
> 
> First, there is major major angst, as well as cheating and a suicide attempt. There isn't exactly a happy ever after, and the road there isn't easy, so please take note!!

 

(RAVI)

 

I sit in the hospital room, my daughter in my arms, Leo sitting across the room and Ken resting in the bed. Hyuk, Hakyeon and Hongbin are standing beside the bed, all of us talking in low whispers so we don’t wake Jeong-hui. None of this was ever planned, by any of us, but here we were, me a dad along with Ken, Leo and N, three of my bandmates that I care about more than anything.

 

_ “Ken, are you feeling up to feeding Jung-Ae? I think she is about to wake up.” _

 

Ken had just had her about six hours ago, and we had all been here to experience this gift. Not many guys get the honor of having children, and when you were one of the select few, it is a blessing bestowed upon you. Your child will be deemed strong and powerful, so when we found out Ken was one of those few, we took the news with much seriousness. 

 

So do you want to know how we got here? Hang on, it’s going to be a wild ride!

 

(Ken)

 

_ “So, the new subunit will be LR, Leo and Ravi.”  _

 

My heart sank to my feet as I gaped at our manager. I’d been excited for this announcement for weeks, completely sure that they would be pairing Ravi and I. Raken would be an awesome thing, with my amazing vocal range and Ravi’s deep growl. But here we were, and I was staring at the worst disappointment I’d ever faced. 

 

_ “But, but…” _

 

Ravi glanced at me, and I shut my mouth on any further protest. This decision hadn’t come from our manager, but higher up the ladder, and he was only the messenger. Still, I was upset, and Ravi knew it. Standing, he asked for a minute alone with me, and grabbing my hand, pulled me reluctantly to my feet and out of the room, into the hallway. Once the door had shut behind us, I rounded on him in a quiet storm of fury and tears. 

 

_ “How could they do this? Why did they choose Leo, of all people, to be your partner for the subunit?”  _

 

Ravi shrugged helplessly, but spread his hands. 

 

_ “I don’t know. I guess they thought that Leo and I, our voices had something better together. I’m disappointed too, I wanted it to be you, but what can I do?”  _

 

I shook my head. I knew there was nothing Ravi could do, but at the same time, even though I knew it was crazy, I was worried. No, scratch that, I was  **afraid.**

 

I couldn’t put my finger on what made me so upset about Ravi having to work so much more closely with Leo, unless it was the fact that, in his own way, Leo was stunning. Was I worried about Ravi cheating on me? Absolutely not. Well, maybe not. Oh, hell, I didn’t know. I didn’t think Ravi would do that to me, but at the same time our relationship was new enough that it hadn’t been tested. We’d only been together a few weeks, hadn’t had anything more than a few hot, stolen kisses and a few grope sessions, and I knew that Ravi was just as frustrated as I was, knowing there was someone who wanted to be with him, but unable to snatch enough time to get to the actual sex part of our relationship. 

 

_ “Nothing you can do. But, Ravi, I can’t help but feel worried. This will cut into the already short amounts of time we can spend together, and working so closely with Leo…” _

 

I bit my lip, and glanced away from him, not turning my eyes back until I felt his fingertips under my chin. 

 

_ “Hey, don’t worry. You’re all I want, all I need.”  _

 

He glanced down the hall in both directions, and seeing no one, lowered his head to brush his lips across mine in a gentle kiss. I practically melted into him, but pulled away when I heard the doorknob of the room we’d just left squeak as it turned. Leo, of all people, poked his head out. 

  
  


I shivered as his eyes raked over me before he disappeared, and reluctantly followed Ravi back into the room. 

 

(Ravi)

As soon as i heard the announcement, I knew Ken would be devastated. We had both hoped that it would be me and him together. Since none of us got much free time, Ken and I  hadn’t taken our newish relationship past a few makeout sessions and stolen kisses. 

 

Seeing the look on Ken’s face when our manager told us the news, I asked for a few minutes with Ken. I pulled him up, dragging him outside the conference room. As soon as the door shut, he started.

 

_ “How could they do this? Why did they choose Leo, of all people, to be your partner for the subunit?”  _

 

I really had no idea, except that Leo’s soft voice mixed with my deeper tone had a certain melody to it. But, I did wish that it was Ken, since we meshed well musically, and in other areas.

 

_ “I don’t know. I guess they thought that Leo and I, our voices had something better together. I’m disappointed too, I wanted it to be you, but what can I do?”  _

 

We both knew there was nothing we could do, this was the company’s decision, not ours. Ken was worried that we would have even less time together, but there was something else. He was worried about Leo and I spending time together.

 

_ “Hey, don’t worry. You’re all I want, all I need.”  _

 

I had to show him that he was the only thing on my mind, so looking down the hallways, I leaned in to lightly press my lips to his. He moved closer, then quickly pulled away when he heard the doorknob creaking as someone opened it.

  
  


Leo popped his head around the edge of the door, giving Ken an odd look before turning to me.

 

_ “Hey, we need you guys back in here, especially you Ravi. There’s a lot to discuss.”  _

 

I looked at Ken, then headed back in the room, Ken sulking as he followed me in. 

 

Everyone had been dismissed, Ken the last to leave as he gave me his signature forlorn look. I smiled and told him I would see him later.

 

I focused on the discussion as best as I could. We were going to do five songs for a mini album, a sort of introduction to the sub-unit. Leo and I hashed out ideas for songs, and when we had finished talking we were about to head out, we had a list of things we had to get ready before we started. 

 

_ “Hey, Leo. Do you need me for anything tonight? I was going to get started on some lyrics for a song I have in mind.” _

  
  


(Leo)

 

I waited for a few minutes while Ravi and Ken talked in the hallway, but when the feeling in the room turned to antsy, I rose and went to the door, opening it slowly. Sticking my head out into the hallway, I eyed both my bandmates. Ravi looked cool and collected-nothing new there- but Ken had a mix of emotions on his face. I could almost swear he’d been crying a few moments before, but at the same time he looked worried, and his cheeks were dusted with pink. I turned my attention back to Ravi, dismissing Ken. Right now, the news that I was going to be part of a duo with Ravi required discussion and planning. We were in for a long, hard road of work. 

 

_ “Hey, we need you guys back in here, especially you Ravi. There’s a lot to discuss.” _

Ravi nodded at me and I ducked back into the room, giving them both a glance when they re-entered the room, careful to keep my face unreadable. Not for the first time in the past few weeks, I had a stab of curiosity, but I brushed it off and turned my focus back to the issue at hand. 

 

(N)

 

I watched as the events unfolded. Ken looked obviously upset at the idea of Leo and Ravi being together. Leo was ready to get to work, being the hard driven one in our group. Ravi was cool as always. I had secretly known about Ken and Ravi for a while now, having seen them kissing from a distance one night. But I didn’t say anything, wanting to give them some semblance of privacy. When Ken and Ravi came back in, I saw Ken’s face. He was upset, and I knew it was because he was jealous of Leo being so close to Ravi, when he wanted that time with him. I care about all my bandmates, but Ken and I have a special friendship, and I don’t want to see him hurt.

 

When we left the room, I pulled Ken aside.

 

_ “Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little bit upset about something.” _

 

(Ken)

 

We were dismissed, which meant that N, Hongbin, Hyuk and myself were free to go back to the dorm while Leo and Ravi stayed behind to start working on ideas for the new sub-unit. As we were filing out of the room, N hung back, grabbing my arm and pulling me close, speaking low. 

 

_ “Hey, are you okay? You seem a little upset about something.”  _

 

I shrugged in answer. Then I bit my lip. There was no point to acting all put out over Ravi having to work with Leo, and if I kept up this morose mood, smarter heads than mine might start to wonder just why I was so upset. So I smiled. 

 

_ “Nah, just a little bummed that Raken is still just an idea rather than a reality. But, I’m sure LR will be good too. Maybe not as good, but then what could be better than a duo with me in it?”  _

 

I shot him a bright smile, and he let me go, narrowing his eyes at me. I could tell that he was still suspicious, but he let it go. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to hurry to catch up with the rest of our bandmates. 

 

(Ravi)

I was up all night writing our first song Beautiful Liar. Ken came in my room way after everyone went to bed. I felt bad about not being able to have our make-out session, but I really wanted to get this started. This sub-unit, no matter who was in it, was very important to me, and I wanted to make it the best Leo and  could. So, Ken sat on my bed while I ran lyrics by him, and in between he would try to kissing me or rubbing my leg.

 

“ _ Ravi, come on. Take a little break, please. I want to spend some time with you.” _

 

It has been a while since we had some time alone, and we were still new in the relationship, so I gave in for a few minutes.

 

_ “Alright, come here.” _

 

Ken crawled off my bed, kneeling on the floor to wrap his arms around my waist. I cupped his cheeks in my hands, lifting his head for a kiss. It started off tender, but he wanted more. He pressed his tongue past my lips, tilting his head to delve deep into my mouth. One thing about Ken, he is one hell of a kisser. His lips are so full and soft, and he tastes like chocolate when we kiss. I finally broke away when I needed air in my lungs.

 

He had a lusty look in his eyes, but we still couldn’t risk getting caught, no matter how bad either of us wanted it. I closed my eyes against the thought of taking a risk, but that was answered for me when Ken pulled at the drawstring of my sweats.

 

_ “What are you doing?” _

 

I knew what he was doing, but I figured the warning in my tone would stop him. Well, it didn’t. Once he had the waistband loose, he pulled the front of my pants down just enough to reach in a pull my half hard dick from its restraint. With a wink, he leaned down, talking me in his mouth, then sucking and swirling until I was fully erect and already about to get off. He wrapped his hand around the base, slowly pumping while his tongue and plump lips worked their magic on the head. My head rolled back, my eyes squeezing shut as I let him have his way. I wasn’t about to stop him now, especially with that mouth. He alternated the pace and the strength of his grip as he jacked me off while running his tongue in circles around the sensitive tip of my cock. I felt my body tense, my orgasm reaching its peak. He felt the pulse, opened his mouth and swallowed me whole, my release hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed every bit, leaving no evidence of what he had just done.

 

_ “Jesus Ken! That was- that was, damn!” _

 

He smiled at me through those long lashes, a wicked grin on his lips.

 

_ “Next time, it’s your turn, Ravi.” _

 

I nodded back at him, my body numb and brain to fuzzy to think straight. When I was able to think clearly, I bent down to give him a soft kiss.

 

_ “Ken, I really need to get this done. I really appreciate your effort to relax me, and trust me it really did. But we both know how important this is to me, and to the group as a whole. But, I will try my best to make time for you when I can.” _

 

I saw the slight frown, which he recovered quickly, then saw him to the door of my room. Looking around, I kissed his cheek and slapped his ass to make him go to his own room.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

(Ken)

I made it a point to stay up late, fighting sleep and making excuses that I wasn’t tired enough to sleep when N, Hongbin and Hyuk finally drifted off to bed. I had just found out that my time with Ravi would be severely curtailed for the foreseeable future, so no way in hell was I going to miss this opportunity. When he and Leo finally got back, I was drowsing on the couch. The sound of the door opening then closing, and the soft tones of Ravi and Leo talking had my head snapping up, all thoughts of sleep banished. Leo came into the living room first, shooting me an odd look when he saw me on the couch. I just grinned at him, then turned my eyes to Ravi as he came into the room. Leo shrugged and headed to his room, and my heart sank just a little when I saw Ravi staring at the song notebook in his hand. His face was rapt with concentration, and I knew that when he looked like that, he’d probably be up the rest of the night working. Still, I was hopeful, and followed him to his room, squeaking in just before he shut the door. 

He only glanced at me as he took his seat at his desk, grabbing a pencil and bending over the notebook, lips moving silently as he searched for the words for this first song. I sank down on the edge of his bed, determined to simply wait it out. After a while, though, I couldn’t keep still, and I started to bounce with impatience, hoping that the soft squeak of the springs would draw his attention to me. My efforts paid off when he started talking to me, working on the lyrics but sharing his efforts with me. I could sense how much he was into this song, and I had to admit that the lyrics he did have were haunting in their simplicity. It was going to be amazing once it was finished, and I felt a stab of anger that he would have to share this song with Leo rather than me. To distract myself, I spoke to him. 

_ “Ravi, come on. Take a little break, please. I want to spend some time with you.”  _

I didn’t mean to sound petulant, but my voice came out that way, whiny and needy. Still, it did get his attention and he turned in his chair to face me. He smiled at me, and I felt my heart lift. 

_ “Alright, come here.”  _

Happy, I slid off the bed and knelt on the floor in front of him, wrapping my arms around his waist. His hands cupped my cheeks, and brought his lips down on mine. It was a soft kiss, but I wanted more, so I licked at the seam of his lips until he opened his mouth to me. I love kissing Ravi. His tongue isn’t only talented at rapping, and it showed as he licked into my mouth. Neither of us pulled away until our lungs were screaming for oxygen, and when we separated, I looked into his eyes, pupils blown and a look of hazy lust in their dark depths. I knew that something as drastic as sex was just not in the cards right now, but maybe there was something else I could do. 

My fingers fumbled with the drawstring of his sweatpants, and he cocked his head, looking at me curiously. 

_ “What are you doing?” _

I only grinned and winked at him as I managed to undo the string, paying the warning tone in his voice no heed. I pulled the fabric of his pants down just far enough to free his cock, then winked again as I dropped my head, wrapping my lips around him. I stroked the base with one hand while I focused my tongue on the upper half, swirling it around the head of his cock while I bobbed my head and hollowed my cheeks, increasing the pressure of my suction. It wasn’t long until I felt his cock pulse, and I swallowed him down, taking all of his release down my throat. When I pulled away, careful so as not to hurt his probably now over-sensitive cock, I raised my head to meet his gaze. 

_ “Jesus Ken! That was-that was, damn!” _

I grinned, shooting him a look from under my lashes. 

_ “Next time, it’s your turn, Ravi.” _

He nodded, and after a minute bent down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. Then he was all business again.

_ “Ken, I really need to get this done. I really appreciate your effort to relax me, and trust me, it really did. But we both know how important this is to me, and the group as a whole. But, I will try my best to make time for you when I can.”  _

I heard the gentle but firm dismissal in his words, and I knew he was right, but it didn’t stop my mood, or the smile on my face, from dropping. I nodded, rising to my feet. He followed me to the door, and stepped halfway into the hall with me. Glancing around first, to make sure we were alone, he dropped a kiss on my cheek and slapped my ass playfully. Then, he retreated into his room. I cast one last glance at his now-closed door before heading to my own room, where I curled up under the covers on my bed, and fell asleep to the image of Ravi’s face when he’d come down my throat dancing behind my closed eyelids. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get...Complicated! :)

(Ravi)

 

As much as I needed to finish this, Ken’s little treat left me spent. I worked on a few more lines then crawled into my bed to sleep for a few hours. 

 

The next morning I was up before everyone else. I got to work on the music, using my computer to mix some background sounds. Leo comes in about an hour later, sitting in the chair next to me. We collaborated on lyrics, music style, and brainstormed on a theme for the video. Leo can be difficult at times to work with, but today was a good day. He made some jokes about the idea he had to have one of the songs be named, memes of my life. It really wasn’t that funny, but at least he tried.

 

We came out for breakfast, Ken giving me a sad look when he saw Leo with me. I gave him a long look, silently telling him that he might give himself away if he kept it up. He quickly changed his expression to a fake smile, but I knew he was upset. Ken kept shooting Leo glaring stares, and I caught every one. I got up from the table, tapping Ken on the shoulder. He followed me out a few minutes later.

 

_ “Ken, you are going to give things away. Are you willing to risk our relationship coming to light only to have it end? You have no reason to be jealous, none at all.” _

 

(Leo)

 

The next morning, I woke up early, but when I emerged from my room, still in my pyjamas, I found Ravi already awake and working at the desk in his room. I had to hand it to him, when he was given a new project, he didn’t skimp on it. He’d work himself ragged over the next several weeks, and crash, hard, then get back up and keep going. It was just how he worked, and it was impressive. 

 

I took a seat beside him, leaning over to scan what he’d already written. His handwriting was clearly done in a hurry, but was neat and precise. He’d only been working on the idea of us as a subunit for less than twenty-four hours, but he’d come up with some pretty good lyrics. 

 

**You’re my light… Beautiful liar…**

 

Little snippets that would evolve into amazing songs, if I knew Ravi. I made a few suggestions, things he could mull over later, then finally rose to head back to my room to shower and get dressed. As I left, I trailed my fingers over his shoulder as I passed behind him. When I got to the door and looked back, he was sitting totally still, pen in hand, the top clutched between his teeth. I shook my head as I left the room, shutting the door silently behind me. 

  
  
  


(Ken)

I was coming out of my room just as Leo emerged from Ravi’s room. I froze for a moment, then squirmed as that cat-like gaze fell on me. His face was blank, eyes blinking slowly, not giving anything away. I swallowed after a moment, and closed my own door behind me as he stepped forward, clearly headed back to his own room. As we passed each other, I felt my heartbeat speed up. But he simply brushed past me and kept going. I let out a breath when I reached the end of the hall, composing myself as much as I could before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. 

 

I was halfway through my second bowl of cereal when Ravi appeared in the doorway. He gave me a funny look, and I realized that I wasn’t acting like my usual, cheery self. And, N was giving me funny glances over his own bowl. Sometimes he was too damn perceptive for his own good. I forced my lips to curve up into a smile, but it didn’t quite reach my eyes, I was sure, and as I finished my bowl and stood to carry it to the sink, Leo came wandering in. I shot him a heated look from under my lashes, and Ravi rolled his eyes. But I couldn’t help it! I was jealous, and it didn’t feel good. I shot the look a few more times, and each time, I saw Ravi staring at me, his eyes getting darker with..Anger? Worry? I wasn’t sure until he took his own bowl to the kitchen and tapped my shoulder on the way. I got up and followed him, leaning up against the wall and crossing my arms across my chest as he put his bowl down and turned to me. 

 

_ “Ken, you are going to give things away. Are you willing to risk our relationship coming to light only to have it end? You have no reason to be jealous, none at all.” _

 

I shrugged, feeling the prick of tears at his soft tone. I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn’t help it. What did he want me to do? Sit back and watch Leo make moves on my man? Never mind the fact that Leo didn’t even know we were a couple, and wouldn’t make moves on Ravi if he did know. Still, it hurt to see Ravi so close to Leo. Unless, of course, Ravi was right, and Leo wasn’t doing anything more than working with Ravi for the subunit. I still wasn’t convinced, but I decided to back off just a bit. I’d be getting busy with things soon as well, seeing as how we were still a group, subunit or no, and my bandmates deserved the best. Nodding firmly, I smiled at Ravi, forcing the tears away. 

 

_ “Ok. You’re right, and I’m sorry. I’ve been overreacting, with this subunit thing. You don’t deserve that, and neither does Leo. I’ll try to keep a handle on myself, okay?” _

 

I gave him my best thousand watt smile and wrapped him in a brief hug. Then, heading back into the dining room, I decided that, to take my mind off of everything, N needed a new hairstyle. Enter Ken, hair stylist extraordinaire! 

 

(N)

 

I saw that look on Ken’s face. The look that said I was about to get a new hairstyle, and I was a bit hesitant. The only good thing was, that I would get a chance to talk to him about what’s going on between him and Ravi. I had to let him know that I knew about them, but assure him at the same time that I wouldn’t let the cat out of the bag.

 

“  _ Ken, at least let me change!” _

 

Ken happily agreed, and went on the gather the scissors and hair products. I came back out in my shorts and an old tank, then sat down in one of the dining chairs. I waited until he was about to start, then started telling him what I knew.

 

_ “Hey, Ken, I wanted to talk to you about something. I think I have a pretty good idea about what’s going on with you. I know that you and Ravi have, something, going on between you two. I actually caught you both kissing the other night when you were both out on the rooftop. But, I am not going to tell anyone, so don’t worry, I promise. But you need to be careful with Ravi. He is a good person, don’t get me wrong, but he also is very driven and focused. If you plan on keeping him, you cannot be needy and jealous. This sub-unit is very important, whether it was with you or Leo. If you keep him distracted with your actions, then he won’t be able to focus on that, and then he is going to get pissed and push you away. Be understanding, don’t be jealous, and everything will go okay.”  _

 

By the time I had finished talking, Ken had cut my hair, running gel through it and giving me spiky bangs. I looked like a scared hedgehog. I smiled at him, thanking him for my, uh, umm, interesting haircut and style.

 

_ “Just remember what I told you, okay?” _

  
  


(Ken) 

 

I graciously allowed N to change into a pair of shorts and old tank top, while I gathered the supplies I’d need. When he rejoined me in the kitchen, he simply sat down and let me start working. I was careful not to snip off more than could be fixed later, aiming for spiky and unusual. After a few minutes, he started to talk, distracting me more and more. My heart sank to my feet when he told me he’d seen Ravi and I the other night, cursing my neediness that night, but I was cheered when he said he wasn’t going to spill the beans. If there was one member of our group that I trusted with my deepest secrets, it was N. Everything else he said, I tried to pay heed to. I knew,  _ knew,  _ how important the sub-unit was to Ravi, and to the whole group. I knew, too, how driven Ravi was, and that he would indeed get pissed if I tried to distract him. So, I made a promise to myself not to interfere with Ravi’s work on LR. Instead, I could focus on making sure Leo kept his distance from  _ my  _ man. 

 

Smiling to myself, I stepped around N to look at my work. My shoulders shook with mirth as he glanced up at me from under the ragged spikes. He looked like a frightened hedgehog, and I suddenly knew what my new nickname for him would be. 

 

(Ravi)

Leo got up to leave as I re-read the lines we had just written. I chewed on the pen cap, deep in thought, when I felt his fingers brush across my shoulder as he walked past me. I froze. Was he doing that on purpose, or was it just an innocent grazing? Leo was not one for much physical contact, and when he did it was quick and uncomfortable for him. I sat still as he left, my mind racing as to what it actually was. The other thing that surprised me was that he didn’t say anything as he left, just that simple touch. It was going to drive me crazy not knowing. I finished writing a few more lines then decided to head for the shower. Grabbing my clothes, I walked out of my room, and turned to see a gleeful Ken standing in front of N who looked like a punk rocker with spikes all over his head. I chuckled as I walked by.

 

_ “Nice hairdo N! You still trust Ken with scissors and gel near your head?” _

 

N scoffed as Ken doubled over laughing. I quickly smiled at Ken, then continued my way to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I saw Leo in the stall, washing his hair. The glass was foggy with steam, but I could make out the outline of his body’s silhouette. Leo has an amazing build, tall and lean, not overly muscular. I found myself swallowing hard then clearing my throat before I spoke.

 

_ “Hey, sorry, I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll just wait until you’re done.” _

 

I started to head back out, then turned back around, glancing at Leo’s figure one more time.

 

(Leo)

 

I emerged from Ravi’s room just as Ken shut the door to his own. His eyes widened when he saw me, and the look on his face was one of someone who might have just seen a ghost. I just looked at him, ignoring his frozen frame as I brushed past him, heading for my own room to grab some clothes and grab a hot shower while everyone else was having breakfast. I settled for a pair of stone-washed jeans and black t-shirt, and came back out into the common area. I heard N tell Ken he was going to change before Ken gave him a new hairstyle, and smiled a little at the thought. I couldn’t believe that N was actually going to let Ken near his head with a pair of scissors again, not after last time. It had taken weeks for his hair to approach anything nearing normal again, and it had been hell what with all the photo shoots and everything else we’d had going on at the time. 

 

Shaking my head, I slipped down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind me before stripping off my pyjamas and turning the water to as hot as I could stand before climbing in under the spray. I was halfway done with washing my hair, eyes shut tight and head ducked under the spray when I heard the door open, and then Ravi’s voice. 

 

_ “Hey, sorry, I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll just wait until you’re done.”  _

 

I couldn’t answer right away, but made the effort to quickly straighten and wipe the water from my face with a quick call swipe. 

 

_ “Hey, no, it’s ok. I’ll be out in a minute, if you want to wait.”  _

 

Holy fuck, what had I just said? I’d invited Ravi to stay, in the bathroom with me, and no way to get dressed without getting out in front of him. I could have kicked myself. I had no idea what I was even  _ doing.  _ Or, rather, I had a half-baked idea, something that had been lurking in the back of my mind, studiously ignored, until I’d found out yesterday that Ravi and I were chosen for the new sub-unit. Since then, I’d been more on edge, and would have been more tongue-tied, had I bothered to talk any more than necessary. But, back to it. I had to correct myself if I didn’t want to sound weird. 

 

_ “I mean, uh, whatever. We’re both guys, we have the same equipment, and I’ll spare you from going back out with the kids, if you prefer.”  _

 

I bit my lip and the taste of copper exploded across my tongue. Yea, Leo, super flipping smooth. This is why I kept my words to a minimum- you couldn’t insert your foot in your mouth if it were firmly closed. Still, I held my breath, ears straining to hear Ravi’s response. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ “Hey, no, it’s ok. I’ll be out in a minute, if you want to wait.”  _

 

I stood stock still, processing what he said. If I waited in here, then I would have to see him completely naked. I have only seen him half naked once before, and I wasn’t paying that much attention then.

 

_ “I mean, uh, whatever. We’re both guys, we have the same equipment, and I’ll spare you from going back out with the kids, if you prefer.”  _

 

Going back out with the kids? Hell, I was a maknae, but yeah, most of the others did act like kids most of the time. It then dawned on me that Ken saw me come in here, did he know that Leo was in here too? Shit, what if he was flipping out in the common area trying to figure out what I was doing in here? I didn’t have time for much debating though, because Leo was stepping out of the shower. I was mesmerized, for some reason, at the way he glistened with the water still dripping over his skin. His hair was down over his eyes, beads of water falling like soft rain. I had to will my eyes not to follow a drop as it ran down his body, and I quickly shook my head to clear my mind of any thoughts that were starting to wander. I am dating Ken, even if it’s secretly, I shouldn’t be looking at Leo in this way. But, what way was I looking at him? With curiosity? Interest? 

 

I looked up to see Leo watching me, a quizzical look in his eyes. Damn, those eyes. Those cat like eyes that could make any person swoon. Was I swooning? Oh shit, I can’t be doing that! Clearing my throat, I tried to speak as calmly as possible.

 

_ “Umm. I’ll give you some space. I’ll be right outside.” _

 

Really, Ravi, that was smooth and calm! I went to open the door when Leo chuckled under his breath.

 

(Leo)

 

When Ravi didn’t answer right away, I decided to hell with my relaxing shower and turned the water off, blinking beads of moisture off my lashes as I opened the shower door and stepped out. Ravi stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide and trying not to stare. His eyes darted around the room, settled on my chest, and then he blinked furiously and shook his head. I only stood, watching him with my head cocked, until his eyes met mine. A flush spread across his cheeks, and I thought about how adorable he looked when flustered. He cleared his throat with effort, and spoke. 

 

_ “Umm. I’ll give you some space. I’ll be right outside.” _

 

I grinned at how his voice cracked on the words, and then laughed softly as he turned his back to me. 

 

_ “Ravi. Don’t go. Hand me my towel, and look at me.”  _

 

And, what? Where had those words even come from? What was I doing? Was I possessed? My brain was half screaming at me in horrified wonder, but another part of me was calm as I reached my hand out, waiting for Ravi to do as I told him and hand me my towel. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ “Ravi. Don’t go. Hand me my towel, and look at me.”  _

 

I stared at the floor, debating if I should do as he said, or turn tail and run. I guess my brain spoke for me, as I grabbed a towel. Trailing my eyes from the floor, then up his body until I met his eyes, I felt a sudden tightness in my crotch. Oh, hell no, this isn’t happening!  _ I am with Ken, I am with Ken.  _ I was mentally trying to convince myself of that fact even though I was looking at a fully naked, fully sexy Leo. I blinked rapidly, attempting to force my gaze away from his, but it wasn’t working. 

 

_ “Here’s your towel. I-I need to get in there.. I meant in the shower..”  _

 

I squeezed past him, trying my best to make sure to not let my lower front half touch him. Well, that didn’t work. I felt his body brush against mine, and to make it even more awkward, I squeaked. This is not going very well for me, and I think Leo is actually enjoying my suffering and mental anguish.

 

(Leo)

 

I breath a quiet sigh of relief when he actually does as I asked and hands me the towel, which I simply wrap around my waist, not even bothering to attempt to dry myself off. Ravi seems about a heartbeat away from a stroke as he blinks rapidly and glances away from me, searching desperately for a safe place for his eyes to settle. It’s endearing, and I have to stop myself from grinning. It’s not every day that I can fluster Ravi so, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. 

 

_ “I need to get in there...I meant in the shower…” _

 

I knew what he meant, but it takes me a second to work out how else those words could be interpreted. When it clicks, my eyes widen as he brushes past me. Or, he would have, if I hadn’t turned at the last second to look at him. He squeaks, actually  _ squeaks,  _ when our bodies touch, even though it’s only for a second, and it’s not like we were melded together. It’s a light brush, but it sets off something in my blood, and it feels like I’m watching from a distance as I raise my hands to Ravi’s shoulders, spinning him to fully face me and crowding him up against the wall. I keep him pinned there and never tear my eyes away from his as I press my lips to his in a soft but firm kiss. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I start for the shower when I suddenly feel Leo’s hands on my shoulders. He spins me on my heels, turning me to face him. He watches my face for a split second before walking into me, forcing me up against the wall. I stare, shocked that I am not trying to stop him, as his face comes closer to mine. Just as I close my eyes, Leo is pressing his soft lips to mine, kissing me firmly yet cautiously. I melt into the wall, my hands moving up to grab his waist at their own accord. I part my lips, allowing his tongue to enter past them, my own tasing the fresh minty from his toothpaste. It was heady feeling, nowhere near the way Ken kisses. Leo has a softness to his kiss, whereas Ken’s are always full of a hunger or need. 

 

KEN!

 

I break away from Leo’s hold, my eyes going wild.

 

_ “Damn Leo! What was that all about?”  _


	3. Chapter 3

(Leo)

 

Ravi’s hands grip my waist, his eyes flutter shut and he melts into me, opening his mouth to my questing tongue, and it’s hot and sweet and  _ perfect.  _ I could kiss him all day and not count the time wasted. 

 

Then, as suddenly as it started, he’s yanking away from me, panting, eyes wild. 

 

_ “Damn Leo! What was that all about?” _

 

I shake my head to clear it at the demanding tone in his voice. 

 

_ “I-Oh, my God, Ravi, I’m sorry.”  _

 

No, no, don’t apologize. You’re not sorry. 

 

_ “No, never mind, I’m not sorry. I won’t apologize for something we clearly both wanted. I-if I’m being honest, I’ve had these...feelings for you for a while now. I just never wanted to acknowledge them.”  _

 

I’m suddenly angry. 

 

_ “What difference does it make? We’re both consenting adults, and dammit, Ravi, you can’t deny that you just kissed me back! So what is your problem?!” _

 

My chest heaves as I step back away from him, suddenly horribly aware of just where we are and what might have happened, regardless. But I feel like I deserve an answer, so I keep him pinned with my gaze, waiting for him to speak. 

 

(Ravi)

My mind wraps around what he just admitted. He's had feelings for me, for a while.

 

When he apologizes, then recants it, I am suddenly aware of what has just almost happened. He's right, I did kiss him back, and what was the problem? Ken, he’s the problem, but I can't let him know that.

 

_ “I-we-I, I can't tell you. I have my reasons, but I can't tell you what they are.” _

 

I did want to kiss him, it was amazing, and wonderful, and wrong. Very, very wrong.

 

_ “You're right, we are two consenting adults. And you’re right that I did kiss you back, but it can't happen-” _

 

Before my mind registered what my body was doing, I was missing him again. This time I was the hungry one, forcefully kissing him as he stumbled back a few steps. I gripped his waist, keeping him your and pinned against me.

 

My lungs screamed for air, and I pulled away from him. He looked surprised, but pleased at my actions. Strange thing was, I didn't feel one bit guilty in that moment.

 

He stood there wide eyed as I stripped out of my clothes, then stopped into the shower, turning the water on cold. 

 

I am going to get myself in some deep shit here.

 

(Leo)

 

_ “I-we-I, I can’t tell you. I have my reasons, but I can’t tell you what they are.”  _

 

I stare at him, speechless. It sounds like what someone would say when they’re trying to avoid telling the truth. But he kissed me back, and it was amazing, and I  _ know,  _ in that instant that he’s lying. What reason could he possibly have to turn me down? 

 

_ “You’re right, we are two consenting adults. And you’re right that I did kiss you back, but it can’t happen-” _

 

And suddenly  _ he’s  _ the one kissing  _ me,  _ and it’s rough and needy, and I can’t help but moan a little into it as my tongue twines with his. He’s got a grip on me this time, and I shiver at the feel of his hands on my waist, gripping almost tight enough to bruise. When he pulls away, I can’t help but feel completely satisfied. Whatever those reasons he mentioned were, they don’t seem to be that important after all. I watch as he steps away, stripping and climbing into the shower. 

 

Risking it, I drop my towel and follow him back into the tub. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? I shiver as the cold water hits my skin, cooling my blood but I’m already here, might as well see this through to the end. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I hear the door open and sense Leo entering the stall. We have about five minutes before everyone on the other side of the walls start to wonder what’s going on. Something deep, something oddly alluring stirs inside me. I want him, plain and simple, but I can’t bring myself to act upon that, for now. 

 

I turn to him, seeing him staring back at me with eyes full of curious want. I peeked down, seeing that he is fully erect, just as I am, and I close my eyes and lean my head back.

 

Fuck it.

 

I lift my hand, taking his hard cock in my hand, and wrapping my fingers firmly around it. With slow, lazy strokes, I pump him from base to head, feeling him twitch in my hand. 

 

_ We. _ Upward stroke.  _ Shouldn’t.  _ Downward stroke.  _ Do. _ Harder up stroke.  _ This. _ Forceful down stroke.

 

A deep groan emits from his chest as his mouth falls slightly open. I take his hand, guiding it to take my own cock in it’s grasp. With my hand over his, I help him pump up and down, increasing the pace as I quicken my hand around him. We are both coming simultaneously, choking out our moans so we aren’t heard. 

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi turns to face me, and I can read the internal war on his face. He wants this, but he’s also afraid. Of getting caught? I’m not sure, but I do know when his eyes flick down to my cock, hanging hard and heavy between my legs, he loses that war. 

 

His hand comes up to wrap around my cock, and I grit my teeth against the cry that threatens to escape. He strokes me slowly, lazily, and it feels so good, but it’s not  _ enough.  _

 

Until. 

 

_ We.  _ His hand strokes up, to punctuate the word.  _ Shouldn’t.  _ A downward stroke.  _ Do.  _ Another upstroke, this one harder.  _ This.  _ A second, even harder downstroke. I moan, my head falling back, mouth open and chest heaving. Then his hand grasps mine and I feel him guide it to his own cock. My fingers close around it and he guides the strokes until we’re both falling off the edge. There are two, twin, almost silent groans as we come together. My whole body feels boneless, and it’s been a long time since I came that hard. I stick my hand under the water, watching it wash away the semen, and suddenly I realize how long we’ve been in here. And just on the other side of a flimsy door, our missing presence might have already been realized. It’s as if the water has been dumped over my head, and I’m turning away from Ravi and scrambling out of the tub. 

 

I dry off in record time, and throw on my clothes and check myself in the mirror. There’s nothing in my appearance to suggest anything untoward has happened between Ravi and I. I breathe a sigh of relief, and then stick my head back into the shower, careful not to get wet. 

  
  


_ “That was amazing, Ravi. We’ll have to do it again sometime-soon.”  _

 

With a wink, I head to the door and open it just far enough to slip out.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ken)

 

After dismissing N from my stylist's chair, I decided to go bother Ravi for a bit. I knew he’d been headed to the shower, but I hadn’t noticed him come back. Of course, that didn’t mean anything, so I checked his room first. It was empty, with all his papers scattered across his desk in an example of organized chaos. Crossing the space, I glanced at the papers on the top of the pile, scanning the scribbled lyrics. I had to hand it to Ravi, he hadn’t been working for long, but there were some good snippets of lyrics here already. Not that I doubted Ravi, he always managed to pull amazing things out of thin air. It was like magic, that gift of his. 

 

Sighing, I turned away and left the room, shutting the door behind me. If he wasn’t in his room, then he had to be in the shower. I headed that way, only to come to a dead halt in the middle of the hallway, mouth falling open. 

 

Leo was slipping out of the bathroom, and I could clearly hear the sound of running water over the squeak of the door opening then closing. I could only gape as Leo turned and caught sight of me. His face didn’t change, there was nothing to suggest that anything out of the ordinary had happened, but I could feel my heart sink to my feet. If Ravi was in the shower, then why had Leo been in there? 

 

My mouth snapped shut with a clicking of teeth and I spoke to Leo, my voice surprisingly calm. 

 

_ “Is Ravi in there?” _

 

Leo nodded and I felt sick to my stomach. 

 

_ “Yes, he’s in the shower. I just had slip back in and grab my watch.”  _

 

Leo held his arm up, showing off his watch. I let out a noise gasp, half of relief and half of surprise. Shaking my head, I berated myself. 

 

_ “Jesus, Ken, you let your imagination run away with you. Leo forgot his watch, and I’ll bet Ravi didn’t even know he was in there. Get a grip! Remember what N said, if you keep acting jealous, you’re gonna wind up pushing Ravi away.”  _

 

To Leo, I simply nodded. 

 

_ Ah, ok, thanks.  _

 

Leo nodded, and slid past me, leaving me staring at the bathroom door, wondering if I should take the risk of slipping in there to greet him when he got out of the shower. But, heeding N’s advice and knowing that if I went in Ravi would be able to read my jealousy like a book, I turned away and went to the living room instead, throwing myself down on the couch next to N. He looked up from the book he was reading and simply stared at me, waiting for me to say something. When I didn’t, he turned back to the book, and I laid my head back on the backrest and closed my eyes, willing my body and mind to calm down. There was nothing going on between Ravi and Leo-I had to remember that, and believe it. 

 

(N)

 

Poor Ken, he is so transparent, that anyone can read him like a book. Just like the book I’m reading, Ken is open and raw. I look at him when he sits down, waiting for him to start whining, but when he doesn’t I go back to reading.

 

After a few minutes of his silent sulking, I finally speak up. 

 

_ “Seriously, what’s going on now? Why do you look like you just saw your worst nightmare?” _

 

Ken rolls his head over, opening his eyes to look at me. He looks so.., defeated, sadly defeated.

 

_ “What just happened? What did you see?” _

 

He begins sharing what he saw, the fact that Leo had left his watch in the bathroom, and he saw Leo coming out of the room while Ravi was showering.

 

_ “Ken, man, you have got to stop acting like this. Hell, if you were my boyfriend and I knew you were acting like this, we would be over in a heartbeat. Your unwarranted jealousy is going to be the downfall of you and Ravi. Have a little trust, in both of them. They are serious about their music, that is something they share, and that’s it. I hate to sound mean, and I really don’t mean it that way, but you have got to chill the fuck out. I love you Ken, like a dear brother, but you are killing me smalls! Every time you feel like getting jealous, think of how good it would be to make him regret giving you a reason to be.”  _

 

With that, I gave him a wink, and probably a few ideas on how to keep Ravi reeled in. I patted his shoulder, then got up to get ready for choreo practice. Ken sauntered to his room, feet dragging.

 

I sighed as I drug myself toward my room, my head spinning. I just didn’t know what to  _ do.  _ N had some great advice, but I was too wound up to really focus. I needed to calm down. Going into my room, I shut the door, trying to calm my swirling emotions and  _ think.  _

 

Ok, what had N said? 

 

_ “Every time you feel like getting jealous, think of how good it would be to make him regret giving you a reason to be.”  _

 

Hm. Make Ravi regret making me jealous. How would I pull that off? Closing my eyes, I had a vague idea. But, I’d have to wait for a while to put it into practice, and probably only use it when we were alone, at least to begin with. Smiling, I headed to my closet to grab some clothes, and head to the bathroom for my own shower. With any luck, Ravi would still be in there, and with Leo having just ducked in there for his watch, hopefully no one would give it a second thought that I’d gone in there while Ravi was either still showering or getting dressed. At any rate, I could see Ravi and manage to keep my hands to myself. Probably. Maybe. Oh, hell, I was going to do it anyway, getting handsy, or not, be damned. 

 

Grabbing a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and wrapping a pair of underwear into the middle of the bundle, I hustled for the bathroom. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I was just about to finish up my shower when I heard the door open again. Peering through the cloudy glass, I made out Ken’s form. Wonder why he’s in here.

 

_ “Hey, while your in here, can you grab me a towel?” _

 

I heard the stall door open, and reaching for a towel I grabbed his arm instead. He was there completely naked, a wicked grin on his face.

 

_ “Just what are you doing? Did anyone see you come in here?” _

 

He shook his head, then I said to hell with it and pulled him in with me after telling him to lock the door.

 

I was still worked up after the thing with Leo, and I needed a release, and badly. I pulled Ken to me, my tongue forcefully pushing his lips apart so I could kiss him properly. He returned it with as much need as I had. I could feel him getting hard between us, my hand reaching down to wrap my fingers around his cock. Giving a few deft strokes, I whipped him around, gripping him from behind. I let me wet finger slide down the curve of his ass, slipping between his ass cheeks and finding his tight rim of muscle.

 

_ “Don’t you dare make a sound.” _

 

With his nod, I slid my finger past the tight rim, only to be welcomed with soft warm walls. I began slowly pulling my finger out, only to slam in with a bit of force. I could see him biting his arm to keep from moaning out loud. My one hand pumping his dick hard, and my other finger fucking his tight hole, he was close to coming undone in no time flat. 

 

_ “Hold it in, Ken baby. Not yet.” _

 

Once he was stretched a bit, I introduced a second finger, a soft choked out moan passing his lips. I scissored my finger, delighting in the way he opened up for me. Using the water to lubricate myself. I pulled my fingers out, only to line my cock up with him and slam home, my hand going over his mouth to drown out any sound he may make. He was so tight and it felt so good. He began to rock his hips into me, sheathing me fully inside him. I halted my movements, not ready to cum just yet. Gripping his hip with my free hand, I quickened my pace on his cock. I could feel him beginning to twitch in my grip, his walls fluttering around my own. 

 

_ “Fuck, you feel so damn tight, You make me feel so fucking good baby. Cum for me, Ken, cum around my cock and all over my hand.” _

 

I had barely finished whispering in his ear, when he came completely undone for me. He shot his semen over my hand, even hitting the wall, his tight walls clenching around my cock as I filled him with my release. I held him up for a brief moment as he gathered his senses.

 

_ “Now shower up, I’m stepping out.” _

 

I rinsed my hand and my dick, then stepped out of the shower, leaving Ken to clean himself up and bathe. Not once did I feel bad about having two of them in my shower in one day.

 

(Ken)

 

I was careful as I headed to the bathroom, even though I didn’t really have to worry. No one saw me creep down the hallway and duck inside as fast as I could. I was sure Ravi could see me through the frosted glass of the shower door, and I suddenly rethought what I’d actually come in here for. I hadn’t planned on climbing in the shower with him, but as I stripped I couldn’t help myself. 

 

_ “Hey, while you’re in here, can you grab me a towel?”  _

 

Grinning wickedly, I slid the shower door open and stuck my arm in. I shivered when I felt his hand close around my wrist. He eyed me, up and down, and growled his words at me. 

 

_ “Just what are you doing? Did anyone see you come in here?” _

 

I shook my head, suddenly feeling foolish, but it didn’t last long, when he pulled me into the shower with him. Yanking me up against him, he kissed me, forcing my lips apart with his tongue, and I gave as good as I got. I could feel the blood rush to my cock, and Ravi reached down, curling his fingers around me. A few strokes was all I got, though, before he spun me around and shoved me against the wall. A finger trailed down the crack of my ass, before pausing at my entrance. 

 

_ Don’t you dare make a sound.  _

 

I nodded, and the finger slid into me. Ravi pulled it out after a second, then slammed it back in. I fastened my teeth on my arm to muffle my moans. His other hand returned to my cock, stroking it in time with the movements of his finger. I was embarrassingly close to coming, after just a few seconds of having his hands on me. 

 

_ “Hold it in, Ken baby. Not yet.”  _

 

I bit the inside of my cheek as he slid a second finger into me, scissoring them to stretch me, and I couldn’t hold back a tiny moan. His fingers withdrew from me, and then I felt the head of his cock against my opening. He slammed into me, one hand flying up to cover my mouth as I cried out, muffling the sound. It felt so good that I rolled my hips back into him, but he stopped me with a hand on my hip. Sliding his hand back to my cock, he stroked me hard and fast, pushing me closer to my orgasm. 

 

_ “Fuck, you feel so damn tight. You make me feel so fucking good baby. Cum for me, Ken, com around my cock and all over my hand.”  _

 

I whined, a high pitched but soft noise as he whispered in my ear, and did as he asked. My cock throbbed as I came, semen hitting the wall and coating Ravi’s hand. I could feel him coming inside me, and it made my orgasm even more intense. As I came down from my high, I could feel him holding me up until I could stand on my own. When he felt that I would be capable of holding myself up, he let me go, rinsing his hand and cock off quickly. 

 

_ “Now shower up, I’m stepping out.”  _

 

I watched him climb from the tub and slide the shower door shut. Once I was sure he wasn’t paying too much attention, I sank to the floor of the tub, hands covering my mouth as tears flooded my eyes and I grit my teeth to hold back my sobs. My heart hurt, even though I had  _ no fucking clue why.  _ Something was different, even though I couldn’t put my finger on it, and even though I knew I was crazy for feeling this way. There was nothing, nothing between Ravi and Leo, my head was sure of it. There was no evidence, and, like N had told me, if I kept up this horrible train of thought, I’d wind up pushing Ravi away, which was the last thing I wanted to do. 

 

But then, why, if I  _ knew  _ that nothing was going on, then why the hell did my heart ache the way it did? 

 

I had to do something drastic, and soon, to chill. I just didn’t know what. Showering quickly, I stepped out, dried off and dressed, my head starting to pound with the effort of trying to think of something to take the edge off. Opening the medicine cabinet, I rummaged around for some painkillers, and came up with something even better. A small bottle with two pills still in the bottom. The label had N’s name on it, and I remembered him getting the oxycodone a few months ago, when he’d severely twisted his leg and hurt his back at the same time. He’d clearly not finished the bottle, and it had sat, forgotten, in the cabinet until now. I unscrewed the top, dumped the pills in my hand, and buried the bottle in the trash. Turning the sink on, I popped the pills into my mouth and used my hand to scoop water to my lips and wash them down. Straightening, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like shit, but hopefully this would help with the pain building behind my eyes. Rubbing my eyes furiously, I sighed. I had to focus. We had a choreo session coming up in a little while, and I had to be on top of my game. 

 

Running a comb through my hair, I decided that it was as good as it was going to get, so I let myself out of the bathroom, and headed for my room for a little bit of peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

(N) 

It was time for choreo, so I hollered for everyone to get a move on it, having to go get Ken from his room after five minutes of waiting.

 

_ “Ken, come on, we gotta go. Everything okay?” _

 

_ “Yeah, just a headache is all.” _

 

_ “Well, get up and get moving, we can’t be late.” _

 

Ken dragged himself off the bed, and I looked at him carefully. He looked like shit, but hopefully he took something for his headache. If we were late again, Se-jun will be pissed as all get out, and we will be made to suffer longer hours.

 

We filed out of the dorms, Leo and Ravi leading the way, and Ken lagging behind with me.

 

_ “You sure you’re okay? Did you take anything for your head?” _

 

He simply nodded, yawning as he climbed into the car. I knew something was up when he didn’t react to Leo and Ravi sitting next to each other in the back seat.

  
  
  
  


(Ken)

 

When N called me, yelling at me to hurry up so we could do to make it to rehearsal on time, his voice sounded muffled, and after a few minutes, I hear my door open and look up to see him standing over me. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to a sitting position on the side of the bed. I moan softly, and he looks at me, his face etched with concern. 

 

_ “Ken, c’mon, we gotta go. Everything ok?” _

 

I gave him a weak smile. 

 

_ “Yea, just a headache is all.”  _

 

_ “Well, get up and get moving, we can’t be late.”  _

 

I nodded and forced myself to my feet. His gaze raked over me, and I could feel the concern emanating from him in waves. I followed him unsteadily as he turned and left my room, wondering how in the world I was going to make it through the next several hours. He hung back as we left the dorm, and I matched my pace to his. 

 

_ “You sure you’re ok? Did you take anything for your head?”  _

 

I nodded and yawned as I climbed into the car, sinking down into the middle seat by the window, laying my head against the cool glass, not even caring when N shot me a glance of confused concern. I wondered vaguely why he kept looking at me like that, and glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. That’s when I realized that Ravi was sitting next to Leo in the back seat, their heads bent together over Ravi’s lyric notebook. I studied them for a moment, then turned away with a little shrug, too tired and woozy to even care. Leaning my head against the window again, I closed my eyes and dozed as the car pulled away from the curb, headed for the studio. It was going to be hell at practice today. 

  
  


(Ravi)

We all piled in the van, heading for the Den of Satan, otherwise known as the choreo practice room. Leo joined me in the back so we could go over some lyrics and ideas without being disturbed. I watched as N and Ken joined us, Ken looking like death warmed over. He was resting his head against the window, his face pale and tired. N was with him, so I knew if anything was concerning, he would help out. I went back to my notebook, Leo looking over my shoulder. I could sense my body reacting to him being so close, but I had to keep it under control so Ken, or any of them, wouldn’t notice. I could feel his warm breath hitting my ear and neck, goosebumps rising on my arms instantly. I really shouldn’t be having this kind of reaction to Leo, I had a boyfriend after all, but after what happened in the shower, I couldn’t stop thinking about doing something more, going further with Leo. How was I going to make this work? 

 

What the hell am I thinking?

 

I look over at Leo, who is staring at me, blatantly.

 

(Leo)

 

I’d be lying if I said I was fully focused on what Ravi was talking about as we leaned over his lyric notebook, voices low as we headed to our choreo practice. I nodded in all the right places, made a few suggestions, but while he was talking, I focused on his face, only hearing every third word as I studied him. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that, and I shivered when I thought back over our little...adventure in the shower this morning. I still had no idea what had come over me to act the way I had, but I didn’t regret a moment of it. I’d become more aware of Ravi over the last several months, a curiosity that extended to all my fellow band members had suddenly exploded into something different and more dangerous. I’d stamped these feelings down pretty well, or so I’d thought, until this morning. And now that I’d acted on them, I wanted more. 

 

I moved myself more into him, just a fraction, and angled my head so that I was breathing softly on his neck. He didn’t react, but I saw the goosebumps raise almost instantly on his arms. My lips curved slightly. He could pretend all he wanted, but I knew he wasn’t totally unaffected. I blinked slowly, considering how I might get him alone again soon for a repeat. That was when he glanced up at me and caught me staring. My first instinct was to duck my head, but I held still with an effort, waiting to see what his reaction would be. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ “What?” _

 

It wasn’t that his staring made me uncomfortable, it was just that it was so obvious to me that I was afraid the others would notice too.

 

When he said nothing, I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the notebook. I couldn’t help but glance up at Ken every so often, worried about what was going on with him. Usually he is all talkative and making us all laugh, but today, today he just looks… defeated? Beaten? I wasn’t sure, but I didn’t like it.

 

We arrived at the studio, filing in two by two, setting our bags down and stretching. Ken just sat there, next to his bag, yawning and eyes half-closed. I looked over at N, cocking my head in question, he just shrugged back at me while shaking his head. After I had warmed up, I made my way to Ken, plopping down on the floor beside him.

 

_ “Hey. Are you okay? Is what happened earlier, bothering you? Did I do something wrong?” _

 

I hated seeing him this way, and if I was so worried about exposing us just yet, I would have pulled him into a hug and just held him. I spotted Leo from the corner of my eye, giving me something akin to either a death glare or  _ how dare you  _ look. It caught me off guard, and I was suddenly, keenly aware that I may be getting myself into a triangle I couldn’t get out of, and maybe didn’t want to get out of.

 

(Ken)

 

When we got the studio, I managed to open my eyes with an effort. Beyond that, I acted on autopilot, vaguely amazed at how well I could function even when I was dead on my feet. I grabbed my bag from the back of the van and shuffled into the studio, dropping my bag next to the door and then plopping down next to it. Leaning my head back against the wall, I struggled to keep my eyes open, failing miserably until Ravi came over after his warm-up to sit down next to me, his face clearly broadcasting his worry. 

 

_ “Hey. Are you ok? Is what happened earlier, bothering you? Did I do something wrong?” _

 

I looked up at him and smiled weakly. 

 

_ “No, I’m fine. I just have a headache, and I took some pills. Guess they’re making me sleepy. Like, really sleepy. I don’t know how I’m going to make it through this practice.”  _

 

Apparently, the pills had also loosened my tongue because I never would have admitted that. Still, it was true enough, and I leaned my head against Ravi’s shoulder, unable to hold it up any longer. Distantly, I wondered if those two pills were having a worse effect on me than what I knew. 

 

(N)

 

I saw Ravi next to Ken it off the corner of my eye. I tuned my ears to see if I could hear anything.

 

_ “I took some pills.” _

 

Pills?

 

I cocked my head towards them, trying to hear more.

 

_ “Guess they’re making me sleepy. Like, really sleepy.” _

 

Shit, he took the pain pills I had left in the medicine cabinet! I thought I had two or three left, just in case. I worried about how many he took. If he took all of them, he was in for it, big time. I made my way over to him and Ravi.

 

_ “Ken? Did you take my pain pills? How many? Man, Ken, what were you thinking?” _

 

(Ken)

 

N practically stalked over to where Ravi and I were sitting, his face covered with muted fury. Usually, I’d be afraid when he went all mom on me this way, but I was too damn tired to care. He came to stand in front of us, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

_ “Ken? Did you take my pain pills? How many? Man, Ken, what were you thinking?” _

 

I stared up at him blearily, frowning, trying to focus. 

 

_ Well, yea, but I only did it because my head hurt so bad! I only took the two that were left, I figured that they’d work faster than one. N, don’t be mad, I was just in pain! I really am sorry.  _

 

I hated the way my voice came out all whiny and broke at the end, tears rising in my eyes. Why did he have to be so mean? It’s not like I’d planned on putting myself into a coma, but now I was worried that maybe taking both the pills would have some sort of horrible effect on me. What if I wound up in the hospital simply because I’d tried to medicate my head? I leaned further into Ravi. 

 

_ “Ravi, tell him to stop being so mean. I didn’t mean to do this. What do I do now?”  _

 

(Ravi)

 

So, he took N’s pain pills, that would definitely explain his odd behavior. Ken is not one to just take any medication without knowing what it was, or how it affected you. I considered the fact, that what we did in the shower had definitely affected him in some way. Then it dawned on me, hitting me like a brick wall. He was worried about me and Leo having to spend so much extra time together, and I had told him not to worry. But, without him knowing, I had given him a reason to worry. I had just cheated on him with Leo not five minutes before he had joined me in the shower. I had used him to release my built up frustration, and he was unaware of my actions.

 

I felt horrible, honestly downright disgusted with myself at that moment. I was cheating on my boyfriend, made out with my sub-unit partner, and I hadn’t cared less. I had to tell Leo that we can’t do anything, not a single damn thing, like that again. 

 

I patted Ken’s hair, trying to comfort the best I knew how. I looked at N, and I knew that he knew about me and Ken. I could see it in his eyes, that accusatory  _ I know what you did  _ look. We would have to talk later.

 

_ “Ken, maybe you need to sleep this off. Just go in the recording room and sleep until you are feeling better.” _

 

N agreed, helping Ken up and guiding him to the other room.

 

(Ken)

 

I was happy that Ravi wasn’t mad at me and seemed to understand that I hadn’t drugged myself on purpose. When he suggested that I go sleep it off in the recording room, I nodded tiredly in agreement, making my best effort to help N maneuver my limp body up off the floor. I threw my arm around his neck and shuffled along with him, grateful beyond words when he dumped me on the couch in the recording room. I rolled over to face the back of it with a grunt, letting N know I didn’t want to talk now. I heard him sigh, then the door open and close as he left. I was sure I’d get an earful later about my reckless behavior, but right now, I just wanted to sleep. In moments, I got my wish. 

 

(Leo)

 

I was concerned about Ken, who seemed to be completely out of it. I wondered what had happened to knock him on his ass so thoroughly, when he was usually so bouncy that getting him to sit still for five minutes took a miracle. 

 

But that feeling of worry was swept away when Ravi went to sit beside Ken. The pang of emotion was unfamiliar to me, and it took me a moment to place it as jealousy. I shot Ravi a glare, hoping he saw it even though his attention was on the older man. I knew Ravi, like all of us, worried about the other members of our group, but something in his body language told me there was more to it than simply concern. 

 

The truth dawned on me in a rush so horrible I was surprised I didn’t lose my balance and hit the floor. 

 

Ravi and Ken, were together.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ravi)

 

Ken was taken to the recording section of the studio, the door closing behind N when he returned. I went to stand up, looking casually towards Leo when I saw his face. Dammit, now two of them knew, and even though I didn’t really care about N knowing, there was something about Leo knowing that didn’t sit right with me.

 

After what had happened just a few short hours ago, knowing that Leo now realized that I was with Ken made me uncomfortable. Had he known this earlier, would anything of happened anyway? I had two bandmates that were going to be confronting me later and I was dreading it immensely.

 

We got into position, checking our stances in the mirror, and I had two sets of eyes on me, giving me the death glare and the  _ you’re in so much trouble when we get back  _ look. Crap, this is not what I need today. We rehearsed for the next four hours, exhaustion finally bringing us to call it a day. Everybody grabbed their bags while N went to wake up Ken, who had slept through the entire thing. Good thing we record our sessions for reviewing. Ken walked back in, looking far better than when he left. He apologized for missing the whole thing, but we all just told him to let it slide. He gave me a sad puppy look, and I gave him a shrug, nodding my head to both N and Leo. The look on his face fell when he realized what I was trying to tell him. He swallowed hard, looking to both of them with fear wide in his eyes.

 

I walked past him, stopping just short enough to lean back and whisper to him.

 

_ “We are going to have a lot of explaining to do later on. Better feel up to it, because I am not doing this on my own.” _

 

I hated sounding so mean, but I know Ken, and he tries to avoid confrontation as much as possible. I wasn’t going to have it, and if we are truly a couple, then we do this together. The ride back to the dorms was deathly quiet. No one talking either out of fatigue or planning their next move against me. I let out a huge audible sigh as we pulled up to the front of the dorms, everyone filing out except for N, Ken, and me. They waited until I exited before following me out.

 

_ “Here we go.”   _ I mumbled under my breath as we entered the front door of the dorm rooms. I knew I wouldn’t make it to my room without them following me, so I sat on the couch, arms crossed over my chest, and head leaning on the back of the couch. Making sure the others were out of earshot, I looked at Ken.

 

_ “Go on, I know what you’re wanting to talk about, so just go ahead and spill.” _

 

_ ( _ Ken)

 

I woke to N shaking my shoulder gently, and rolled over to face him. I felt a whole lot better, but was happy to hear him tell me that we were going back to the dorm. I probably needed a full night’s sleep to get totally over the effect the pain pills I’d taken were having on me. I rose to my feet and followed N back out to the practice room, my eyes seeking Ravi the second I stepped through the door. He glanced at me, and nodded toward both N and Leo. The look on his face spoke volumes, and I felt my heart and stomach sink to my feet as I realized that he was silently telling me that, somehow, both N and Leo knew that Ravi and I were together. My head spun, but I was so scared and confused that I couldn’t make any clear conclusions. Ravi headed toward me, passing me then coming to a halt, his voice coming soft. 

 

_ “We are going to have a lot of explaining to do later on. Better feel up to it, because I am not doing this on my own.”  _

 

His voice was harsh, and I could only nod, feeling tears prick at my eyes. I didn’t really mind N knowing about my relationship with Ravi, but I wished that Leo hadn’t found out. Shaking my head against the slight dizziness and hot bite of tears, I only headed for the door and grabbed my bag, ready to go home and get this all over with. 

 

The ride home was painfully silent. Usually, after practice, it was quiet, but not completely silent like this. And the air practically crackled with leashed emotions. When we pulled up in front of the dorm building, Leo, Hongbin and Hyuk slid from the van, grabbing their bags and heading inside. I sat back, waiting for Ravi and N to get out, and then followed them. Ravi’s body was tense, and N radiated an emotion I couldn’t quite place as we took the elevator up to the dorm. As we entered the front door, I heard Ravi mumble under his breath. 

 

_ “Here we go.”  _

 

Here we go. Right. We could do this, together. Since we were a couple, it was our responsibility to stand together, no matter what N said. Ravi, who flopped down on the couch, looked up to face N, and I shrank back a little at the look on his face, hanging back in the doorway.

 

_ “Go on, I know what you’re wanting to talk about, so just go ahead and spill.” _

 

(N)

 

_ “What in the hell, Ravi? How long has this been going on? Do you know how much trouble you all could get in if anyone found out? I mean, seriously, a lot of trouble!” _

 

Ravi was leaning back on the couch, his eyes closed, his fingers running circles over his temples. After a minute, he lifted his head to look at Ken, then to me. He had better have a good excuse for not telling anyone about them, especially me. I would never let their secret out, if they had come to me and said something. I was more disappointed in Ken and Ravi, that they didn’t trust me enough to talk to me. I glanced over at Ken, who was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, his head lowered to look at the ground. 

 

_ “And you, Ken. Why didn’t you tell me what was going on? Is this why you have been acting so crazy about Ravi and Leo? I mean, I knew that something was going on between you two, I just didn’t realize it was this serious. You both have to be careful, very careful.” _

 

They both nodded, and I went to sit next to Ravi, motioning for Ken to join us. 

 

_ “I love you guys, just let me know what’s going on from now on. I will help you keep this secret for as long as you need me to. Just be careful.” _

 

I pulled them both into a group hug, then rose and headed for my room. Things were going to get a lot more complicated from now on, I could feel it, and I didn’t like it one bit.

 

(Ravi)

 

After N gave us his lecture, I felt better knowing that he was going to support Ken and I as best he could. I really like N, he has been the confidant for us all, and he has a big heart. He especially is always there for Ken, which made me happy. After giving us a group hug, he headed for his room. I looked over at Ken, who still had the hungover look on his face.

 

_ “Go on to bed, I think we have had enough excitement for one night. I’ll see you in the morning, get some sleep and get to feeling better.” _

 

He simply nodded then headed for his room, feet dragging the floor.

 

(Ken) 

 

I stood quietly while N ripped into Ravi, and cringed when he turned those dark, knowing eyes on me. 

 

_ “And you, Ken. Why didn’t you tell me what was going on? Is this why you’ve been acting so crazy about Ravi and Leo? I mean, I knew something was going on between you two, I just didn’t realize it was this serious. You both have to be careful, very careful.”  _

 

I nodded, even though he wasn’t telling either of us anything we didn’t already know. When he moved to sit by Ravi, I slumped a little in relief. I had known that N would support us the way he supported everyone in our group, but to see it played out was extremely helpful to my mental health. He motioned to me, and I went to sit beside them. Wrapping us in a hug, he spoke again. 

 

_ “I love you guys, just let me know what’s going on from now on. I will help you keep this secret for as long as you need me to.”  _

 

I relaxed into his embrace, and then pulled away as he rose and bid us goodnight, heading to his room. Then Ravi turned to me. 

 

_ “Go on to bed, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night. I’ll see you in the morning, get some sleep and get to feeling better.”  _

 

I nodded, forcing myself to my feet and dragging my exhausted body to my room, where I fell facedown on the bed, not even bothering to pull my clothes off, and was out. 

 

(Leo)

I loaded up into the van for the drive to the dorm, not looking at anyone, just staring out the window, my thoughts racing. Ravi was with Ken. Ravi was with  _ Ken.  _

 

And yet, this morning he’d joined me in the bathroom, and we’d had one hell of an experience. But if he was with Ken, then what the hell had this morning been? Was he simply playing with me? Had it been a one time thing? I didn’t have any of the answers, and it both hurt and pissed me off. 

 

The van had barely come to a stop when I was scrambling out of the van, grabbing my bag from the back and jogging ahead of everyone else. I needed a few minutes to compose myself, and maybe I could corner Ravi alone and get some answers to my questions. 

 

The bastard owed me that much, at least. 

 

I hung about my room until I heard the soft tones of Ravi, Ken and N in the living room. When the sounds died away, and I counted two pairs of footsteps pass my door, I prayed that Ravi was still up. Hearing the distinct squeak of N’s door, and the distant click of Ken’s latch, I yanked my door open, striding purposefully down the hall and into the living room, where I came face-to-face with Ravi, who was reclined on the couch. Fury building in me, I tore into him, whispering quietly but harshly at him.

 

_ “You absolute bastard. If you’re with Ken, which, don’t even lie to me, I know now that you are, then what the fuck was this morning? I want answers, Ravi. Why did you let me make a fool of myself? Were you just playing with me? Was I just a one time fuck? Huh?”  _

 

I hated the way my voice cracked and my eyes filled with tears, but I wasn’t done. 

 

_ “Jesus fuck, Ravi, how could you do this to Ken? To me? Why? Just tell me that.”  _

 

I raised a hand to my mouth, stifling the sobs that shook me, and staring at him, waiting for him to speak. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Oh, hell no, not more of this shit. When I really looked at Leo, I could see the tears in his eyes, and hear the pain in his voice. So, what was this morning? I didn’t really have an answer for that, but with N, and now Leo jumping down my throat, I was not in a very congenial mood.

  
  


_ “First off Leo, chill the fuck out. If you raise your voice, everyone, including Ken and N will hear you, and I am not about to explain myself to them. As far as this morning, I can’t give you any fucking answer because I’m not even sure myself. Hell, all I know is that I want you, for some unknown reason, and I can’t control myself when I am around you.”  _

 

Before my voice raised enough to be heard,  I stood up, grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled him towards my room. Shoving him inside, I entered and locked my door behind me. I turned up my stereo just enough to drown out our voices but not wake the entire dorm.

 

_ “As I was saying. I don’t know. Are you a one time ride? I don’t know, wait, no, you’re not. Was I playing with you _ ?  _ Maybe, maybe not.” _

 

I stepped up to Leo, close enough that he took a step back and was forced to sit on the edge of my bed. I stepped into him, my body towering over his as he sat there looking up at me. I couldn’t help it, but damn he looked so good sitting there, a faint hint of fear flashing before he composed himself. I crouched down, bring me face to face with him.

 

_ “Do you want to be a one time thing? Want me to play with you? You seemed to enjoy playing with me earlier, Leo. You even said, let’s do it again, soon. Is this soon enough for you?” _

 

Without giving him a second to answer, I pushed him back on my bed, using my body to open his legs up for me to fit between them.

 

_ “How about now? You still think I am playing with you?” _

 

When he went to set up on his elbows, I leaned over him, keeping him pinned between me and the bed. He licked his lips, and I wanted those lips on mine.

 

_ “Leo. I am going to kiss you then I am going to fuck you.”  _

 

He looked like a deer in headlights, eyes big as saucers when I told him what I was going to do. Everyone else was in bed, so I knew we wouldn’t be heard, unless he got loud. I was mad, mad at Ken for pulling the shit he’s been pulling, N for lecturing me, and now pissed at Leo for ripping into me. 

 

I gripped his shirt and yanked him up to a sitting position. Cupping his face in my hands, I tilted it just so, bringing those lips to mine, pressing past the seam of them until I was in his mouth. It was warm and inviting, and he wasn’t resisting me at all. His lips melded with mine, perfectly fitting as I deepened the kiss. I was getting worked up so fast, that I nearly ripped his shirt in half as I tried to pull it off of him. He broke the kiss only long enough to get it over his head, then he was attached back to me. I crawled up his body, making him lay back against the mattress. Taking hold of the waistband of his shorts, I yanked them over his hips, glad that he was currently commando underneath. As he scooted up the bed, I followed, hovering over him as I lowered my body to press flat onto him. I could feel his cock pressing into my stomach, my own erection cradled between his legs. I reached into my nightstand, rummaging for the bottle of lube I used when I had to take care of my own sexual frustration. Clasping it in my hand, I used my thumb to flip the lid, then holding it in one hand, I sat up on my knees and pulled my own shorts down. I turned the bottle upside down, letting a stream of the cool gel drizzle over the head of my cock. Then tossing it to the floor, I stroked up and down until I was well lubricated. Using a coated finger, I slid my hand between Leo’s legs, running a stripe down until I found his entrance. I covered his mouth with my free hand to muffle any sounds he might make, then let a single finger glide past the ring of muscle, going slow until I was down to the knuckle. I could hear him choke on a scream as I entered him, his head going back into the pillow, pressing down hard. I turned my wrist, twisting the finger that was inside him, to coat his walls as I began to slide my finger out, then slowly back in.

 

_ “If you promise not to scream, I‘ll move my hand.” _

 

He nodded, a few tears slipping down his cheek.

 

_ I promise to go slow, get you good and opened for me before I fuck that tight hole of yours. Use the pillow if you need to scream, but I promise I will try not to hurt you too much. _

 

In and out, slow and steady, I kept this up until I could feel him relaxing, then introduced a second finger, his own hand flying up to cover his mouth. A few more tears slipped down, but I took my time. I was scissoring my fingers while twisting them, coating his walls and stretching him open good. When he relaxed some more, I slowly pulled my fingers out, taking my well lubed cock in my hand and lining the head up with his stretched entrance. 

 

_ “I’m going to fuck that tight hole now Leo, be good for me and be quiet. I can’t wait to make you cum around my cock and all over yourself.” _

 

Lifting both of his legs and dropping them open, I drove my cock inside him, inch by inch, until I was hilted to the base. He choked out a cry into the pillow in his hand, his body shaking beneath me. I stilled myself as he adjusted to my girth and length, those velvet soft walls wrapping tightly around me. I could cum just by looking at him spread open for me, but I had to move or else I was done for. 

 

I rolled my hips, just slightly, feeling him grip me each time I moved. Rocking my hips back, I slid nearly all the way out, only to rock back in to him a bit faster than before. In no time, my thrusts were faster, my orgasm gaining quickly as I watched him come unhinged for me. He gripped my forearms, his nails digging deep into my muscles as he lifted his hips off the bed to meet mine. I was becoming impatient, I wanted to make him come, so I took one of his hands, brought it to his cock and wrapping my hand around his, I made him jack himself off, the pace the same as our hips. He was coming in no time, hot semen spitting onto his chest while his walls clenched forcefully around my cock, my own release filling him as I rode both our orgasms out. I pulled out of him, my cum dripping from his hole and on to the blanket. I grabbed my shirt from off the floor, using it to wipe him then me up.

 

_ “Now tell me, are you a one time fuck or not?” _

 

(Leo)

 

I knew that he was right about keeping my voice down, but that was why I was only whispering at him, rather than screaming at the top of my lungs. But I felt my anger fade a little when he said that he couldn’t control himself around me. And, if I were being honest, I couldn’t control myself around him either, not really. Before I could answer, however, he’d risen from the couch, grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me down the hall to his room. Shoving me inside, he followed me in, shutting and locking the door as I whirled to face him. Being alone in Ravi’s room, with him, was not a place I felt safe right now. 

 

I watched him as he pressed a couple of buttons on the stereo by the door, soft music filtering into the room, not too loud, but definitely loud enough to keep anyone from overhearing us. 

 

_ “As I was saying, I don’t know. Are you a one time ride? I don’t know, wait, no, you’re not. Was I playing with you? Maybe, maybe not.”  _

 

And it was suddenly as clear as day how this was going to end. Part of me thrilled at the thought, and the other half quailed in fear and shame. Ravi stepped up close to me, crowding me so that I was forced to take a step back, falling onto my ass on the side of his bed. He stepped up to me, just forcing me to look up at him, and I felt a frisson of fear crawl up my spine. He dropped into a crouch, bring us face to face, before he spoke again. 

 

_ “Do you want to be a one time thing? Want me to play with you? You seemed to enjoy playing with me earlier, Leo. You even said, let’s do it again, soon. Is this soon enough for you?”  _

 

Without giving me time to answer, he shoved me back onto the bed, maneuvering his body to spread my legs so that he could rest between them. 

 

_ “How about now? You still think I’m playing with you?” _

 

I pushed myself up onto my elbows, my feelings warring inside me, and I licked my lips nervously. 

 

_ “Leo, I am going to kiss you then I am going to fuck you.”  _

 

His words shot through me like lightning, and I couldn’t have stopped myself from giving in to him any more than I could have stopped the tides. I felt my eyes widen, and I was sure my pupils were so blown that my eyes were black pools. 

 

He grabbed my shirt and yanked me upright. Bringing his hands up to cup my face, he tilted my head and brought his lips down on mine. His tongue pressed at my lips and I opened my mouth to him. I delved into the kiss, not trying to even stop him as my brain shut down and I simply focused on being in the moment. His hands were grabbing at my shirt again, and I pulled away from him just long enough for him to pull it over my head before diving back into the kiss. As we continued, Ravi used his body to push me fully flat on the mattress. Taking hold of the waistband of my shorts, he yanked them down, revealing that I had nothing on underneath them. My cheeks heated as he came up to hover over me then bring his body down to meld with mine. His flat stomach pressed my cock into my stomach, and I could feel his resting between my legs. He leaned over a bit, stretching his arm to rummage in the bedside table drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube that he flicked open with his thumb, before pulling his own shorts down and squeezing a liberal amount onto his cock. Then he tossed the bottle away, using his hand now to spread the lube up and down his cock. That same hand then disappeared between my legs, the tip of one finger coming to rest on the rim of my entrance. His other hand came up to cover my mouth. He pushed his finger into me, slowly, and I fought to choke back a scream at the feeling. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time. His wrist twisted, the finger rotating inside me, and I focused on breathing, reaching for the pleasure rather than the pain. Finally, he began to slide his finger in and out, rather than just twist it inside me. 

 

_ “If you promise not to scream, I’ll move my hand.”  _

 

I nodded, a tear slipping out of the corner of my eye and sliding down my cheek. 

 

_ “I promise to go slow, get you good and opened for me before I fuck that tight hole of yours. Use the pillow if you need to scream, but I promise I will try not to hurt you too much.”  _

 

I relaxed into the feeling, as he added a second finger after a few minutes. A few more tears crept from my eyes, the feelings not completely pleasurable, but he made it good, until finally, he withdrew his fingers and placed the tip of his cock against my entrance. 

 

_ “I’m going to fuck that tight hole now, Leo, be good for me and be quiet. I can’t wait to make you cum around my cock and all over yourself.”  _

 

Heat pooled low in my stomach as he spoke, and I lay pliant as he lifted my legs, spreading them even further apart as he slid into me, slowly but steadily, until he was fully sheathed inside me. He stilled himself for a moment, letting me get used to the sensation, before rolling his hips. Slowly at first, then picking up his pace until he was sliding almost all the way out of my body before filling me again. Faster and faster he moved, and I grabbed his arms, my nails digging into the soft flesh, trying to keep myself grounded as I felt my orgasm approaching. He grabbed one of my hands from his arm, guiding it down to my own cock and wrapping my fingers around it, set the pace so that I was jacking myself off to the speed of his thrusts. It didn’t take long for me to cum, my hot semen shooting up onto my chest as I clenched around Ravi’s cock, pushing him over the edge, him filling me with his cum.

 

When we had both returned to earth, Ravi pulled himself from me, eyes trailing down my body to lock on my hole. I could feel his come leaking from me, and I blushed at the sight I must present. He grabbed his shirt from the floor, wiping me and then himself off, before locking his eyes on mine. 

 

_ “Now tell me, are you a one time fuck or not?” _

 

Was I? I wanted to say yes, thoughts of Ken intruding as a hot flush of shame overtook me. How could I have done this to one of my best friends? While he was sleeping down the hall, I’d been here, fucking his boyfriend. How could I live with myself if I said no? 

 

Yet at the same time, a small voice whispered that it wasn’t my fault that Ken couldn’t keep his boyfriend satisfied. And I knew without a doubt that I satisfied Ravi in all the ways that counted. And I couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ give him up now that I’d had him inside me. 

 

That horrible little voice won out, my selfishness washing over me. 

 

_ No, I’m not just a one time fuck. I want this, Ravi. Want you. Again and again.  _

 

_ “No matter what.”  _


	7. Chapter 7

(Ravi)

 

When he said he wasn't going to be a one time fling for me, I sighed in relief. The only problem was, I was with Ken. I care about him, I really do, but he is sometimes flighty and unpredictable in emotional things. Leo on the other hand, knows what he wants and goes for it. I don't want to hurt either of them, but how was I going to make this work?

 

_ “How are we going to do this? You know I'm with Ken, but I can't for the life of me, not want you too.” _

 

I watched his expression change from frustration to anger then to contentment that I wasn't going to give him up either. I would have to find a way to make this work and not get caught.

 

Rising up from the bed, I opened my door to make sure everyone was in bed. Seeing that the coast was clear, I let Leo out, then shut my door. I crawled into bed, spent and exhausted. I nearly dreaded when tomorrow would bring with both of them.

 

(Leo)

 

_ “How are we going to do this? You know I’m with Ken, but I can’t for the life of me, not want you too.” _

 

I pushed away the stab of guilt and thought about it. My first instinct was to insist that Ravi break up with Ken. But that would be all kinds of awkward, and I really didn’t want to hurt Ken that way. The only other option, as I saw it, was to keep up our sneaking around and hope to god we didn’t get caught. Which, given the fact that we were now a sub-unit, shouldn’t be impossible, what with long nights put in at the studio, writing lyrics and working on the million other little things that came with the territory. 

 

Yes, we could make it work, and Ken would never have to know. Feeling satisfied, like a cat that’s gotten the cream, I simply followed Ravi with my eyes as he slid from the bed and opened his bedroom door, sticking his head out into the hall. Seeing that there was no one else still awake, he gestured to me, and I took the hint, slipping out and heading, unashamed, to my own room, where I fell into an almost instant slumber when my wonderfully sore body hit the cool sheets. Tomorrow would bring what it would bring, but for now I was happy. 

 

(Ken)

 

The next morning I awoke feeling much better. My head didn’t hurt, and I felt like I’d fully recovered from the accidental overdose of pain pills I’d taken. I rolled from bed, a glance at the clock letting me know that I was awake a lot earlier than I usually woke up, but I decided that after the fiasco yesterday, I owed it to my bandmates to be ready when they awoke, ready for the day. 

 

I grabbed a pair of underwear, jeans and dark blue shirt, and quietly made my way to the bathroom. The dorm was blissfully quiet, and I hoped that the sound of the shower running didn’t wake anyone unnecessarily. I spent a lot less time under the spray as I usually did, just eager to be ready. 

 

I scrambled from the tub and dried off, throwing my clothes on and then padding to the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal before carrying it out to the living room. I settled into my sugary breakfast, content to wait until everyone else woke up. 

 

(N)

I entered the great room, Ken sitting on the couch eating his cereal. He was in a much better mood today, and it made me feel better that he was back to his old self. I went to the shower, needing to wash away the memories of yesterday, and get my energy back. Everything going on between Ken and Ravi was wearing me out, but I wouldn't let them know that. I would keep up the cheerful exterior, but internally, it was killing me. I had to keep pretending that I didn't care for Ken, and that I was jealous of Ravi. 

 

Getting it of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist, then headed for the kitchen. 

 

_ “Hey, morning. You feel better today?” _

 

Ken looked over his shoulder at me, flashing that thousand watt smile, and my heart sank just a little more.

 

(Ken)

 

I was happy when the first person who appeared was N. His presence was like a balm, and I didn’t feel as if I needed to speak as he headed to the bathroom for a shower, emerging a little while later with a towel wrapped around him. 

 

_ “Hey, morning, you feel better today?” _

 

I drained the last of the milk from my bowl and turned my head to smile at him. 

 

_ “Yeah. I slept like a baby last night, and I feel like I’ve had a reset. I’m sorry about yesterday, but I’m ready to make it up to all of you today. So, what’s on today’s schedule?”  _

 

I asked as I placed my bowl down on the coffee table. 

 

(N)

 

We had recording, choreo, and an interview tonight. Hopefully everyone was rested and ready to go. Hongbin and Hyuk drug themselves from their room, sitting next to Ken on the couch.

 

_ “Hey N, what's for breakfast?” _

 

I gave Hongbin a death glare.

 

_ “Whatever you decide to fix.” _

 

I turned on my heel, heading for my room to get ready for the day.

 

(Leo)

 

I woke the next morning feeling satisfied and relaxed, stretching, and then the memories of the night before came flooding back. 

 

**Ravi and Ken.**

 

**Me spread out on Ravi’s bed, as he fucked me in just the right way.**

 

**I want you, no matter what.**

 

_ “Oh God.”  _

 

Emotions warred in my chest, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. How was I supposed to get up and do everything we had lined up today, when every second would bring me face-to-face with both Ken and Ravi? Would I be able to keep my eyes and hands and brain off of Ravi, and would guilt eat me alive every time I glanced at Ken? 

 

After a few minutes, I decided the only way to find out was to face the music, so to speak. 

 

I grabbed a random handful of clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and white tee before heading for the shower. As I emerged from the hall into the living area, I saw that Ken, Hyuk and Hongbin were already awake. The latter two gave me a nod and a slight smile, before they both stood and headed for the kitchen, probably going to find something for breakfast. That left me in uncomfortable silence with Ken, until I couldn’t stand it anymore and turned to head to the bathroom. 

 

_ “Hey, Leo?” _ _   
_ __   
His voice was soft, but it stopped me in my tracks, and I glanced back over my shoulder at him. 

 

_ “Listen, I know I’ve been acting a bit...weird lately, and I just wanted to apologize. I guess I’m a bit put out by the LR sub-unit, but that’s no excuse for my behavior.”  _

 

I felt a stab of contempt, followed by one of hot shame and regret. I swallowed against them, and smiled at him just a little. 

 

_ “Hey, it’s ok. I know how much you were hoping that you would be picked for Ravi’s partner. So, I completely understand. But, I’m glad you’re getting over it.”  _

 

With a final nod, I continued on to the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief that I was a good enough actor to fool him into thinking everything was ok, when it was about as far from ok as it could get. 

 

And still I felt no regret for my actions. In fact, I wanted more of Ravi, and set myself the task of trying to find a way to steal a moment of his time for, if not a repeat of last night, at least  **something.**

  
  


(Ravi)

I woke up, my body deliciously sore after choreo and..

 

Sex with Leo.

 

I ran my hand through my hair, shaking my head. I can't believe what I had done, but then I remembered my words.

 

_ “I want you, no matter what.” _

 

They were true, but I also wanted Ken. It was going to be a long hard day, and even harder when Leo and I had to be in the studio later to start letting the recording text for our first song.

 

As I exited my room, I overheard Ken talking to Leo.

 

“ _ Listen, I know I’ve been acting a bit...weird lately, and I just wanted to apologize. I guess I’m a bit put out by the LR sub-unit, but that’s no excuse for my behavior.”  _

 

So, he admitted it to Leo, and I wonder what Leo would say back.

 

Leo acknowledged Ken's feelings, then went on. Thankfully he didn't let on about last night. I hoped I could play it off as easily as he did.

 

I made my way towards the kitchen, Ken turning to look at me. 

 

Keep it cool Ravi, nothing happened.

 

_ “Hey, you feeling better?” _

 

_ “Yeah, thanks. I'm ready to get this day started.” _

 

_ “Yeah, me too. I'm going to take a shower. I'll eat when I get back.” _

 

Ken swallowed hard. I stopped and asked what was wrong. He informed me that Leo was in there. 

 

Leo, in the shower, naked, oh god I wanted to be in there. But, instead, I sat on the couch next to Ken and started watching TV. Soon everyone, sans Leo, were in the gathering room, eating breakfast and talking about today’s hectic schedule. When I got to the part of having to be at the studio with Leo for laying recording tracks, I felt Ken briefly tense beside me, then immediately relax. I know he hates this, but at least he is trying to act better towards the whole situation. I laid my arm across the back of the couch, touching his shoulder in a secretive comforting way. He smiled at everyone, then went to get ready. 

  
  


Leo emerged from the shower, towel around his waist and chest bare and still damp. He eyed me with a knowing look and I had to fight back the urge to follow him to his room. Rising from my spot, I headed for the shower, turning the water on ice cold to clear my head of any dirty thoughts. 

 

Thirty minutes later, everyone is dressed and ready to go. We climb in the van and I purposely take the seat next to Ken. I will not let Leo know that he has any type of effect on me or else Ken would finally find out and I would be the cause of a broken heart. Not happening on my watch, at least not today’s watch. 

 

(Ken) 

 

Ravi emerged from his room just after Leo had disappeared into the bathroom, headed for the kitchen, but taking a second to ask how I was feeling. I told him I was much better, and then he stated that he was headed for the shower. Gulping, feeling that rush of confused hurt, I focused on tamping it down. Ravi caught the look on my face and asked what was wrong. I felt my cheeks heat just a bit when I informed him that Leo was in the shower. 

 

His face went blank, and I felt a second of confusion, quickly gone as he sank down on the couch and, grabbing the TV remote, flicked through the channels. Just about that time, Leo emerged from the bathroom, trailing water and with only a towel slung around his waist. I glanced at Ravi, who looked at Leo and blinked. There was nothing there to suggest that anything was going on between them, and now that I had seen it without the green monster of jealousy staring out of me, I realized just how crazy I’d gotten over the idea. The moment passed, Leo went to his room to get dressed, and Ravi headed to the shower.  

 

It wasn’t long before our bandmates joined us, the room slowly filling with bodies and noise as we all talked over each other about the day’s activities. I caught a snippet of Ravi talking with Leo about working in the studio together, and I felt a stab of jealousy that I was losing that time with Ravi, but then Ravi slung his arm casually over my shoulder, and his touch grounded me. 

 

When we finally made it out to the van, Ravi squeezed past Hongbin and plunked down next to me. I was happy all the way to the studio.

 

(N)

 

Ravi sat down next to Ken on the couch, the smile on Ken’s face made me smile. We all gathered around, discussing our day when Leo walked through. Once everyone was ready we piled into the van. Ravi made a point to sit next to Ken, putting me with Leo in the back seat. Leo wasn’t very talkative, but I marked it up to him thinking about the late night he was going to have with Ravi in the studio. With the new sub-unit their nights were going to be busier and busier, leaving hardly any time for sleep. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes for the brief few minutes before choreo started. When we arrived, we all scrambled out and into the building, Ravi, Ken and Leo bringing up the back. Ravi was between them, head down as he listened to Ken talking in one ear and Leo mumbling about something in the other. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought that Ravi was getting an earful from two bickering lovers. Thankfully, Ken was smiling, or else it would have made me think twice.

 

Choreo was short today, then we ate a quick bite then headed to the recording studio. We spent the next four hours laying tracks, redoing several takes, and coming out hoarse on the other side, but we had fun and took time to joke in between sessions. Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk and I left for the dorms, leaving Leo and Ravi to start their first of many sessions for LR. I saw that Ken was struggling to keep his smile on, but he was trying hard to get past his whole jealousy thing. I wrapped my arm over his shoulder, pulling him along and making some joke to take his mind off of it. As we exited the door, he was genuinely smiling, and we left. I spent most the night by his side, doing everything I could to keep his mind occupied, even hanging out in his room until he fell asleep. 

 

(Ken)

 

With the day as full as it was, I had almost no time to focus on anything other than work. Choreo was fun, like always. I loved giving myself over to the music, matching my movements to the beat. It was soothing while being a workout, and by the time lunch rolled around, I was starving and comfortably sore. We broke for our noon meal, then headed to the recording studio. This is where we could cut loose, practicing lines and falling over with laughter at jokes and messed up lines. 

 

But of course, reality set in quickly as we wrapped up for the day. Leo and Ravi would be staying behind to get a jump start on LR, while the rest of us headed back to the dorm. I guess I was a little morose as we stepped out into the evening air, the sky growing slowly darker above us. N, sensing that I was a bit upset, put his all into keeping me distracted, and after a while, I had to genuinely laugh at his antics. He kept it up through the ride home, dinner, and finally followed me to my room, mouth running and my sides aching with giggles. I changed into my pyjamas, not at all perturbed as N’s eyes seemed to sweep over me, and climbed into the bed where he was lounging. Snuggling up to his side, I was dozing before my head hit the pillow. He ruffled my hair gently, and wished me a goodnight as he rose to go. Smiling, I wish him goodnight as well and fell asleep as he flicked the light off and shut the door behind him. 

 

(Leo)

 

The day passed in a blur, and it didn’t fully hit me that I’d be stuck at the studio, alone with Ravi, for hours, until N, Ken, Hongbin and Hyuk wished us luck, gathered their things, and headed back to the dorm. I followed them down, waving at them as the van pulled away.

 

It had been lingering at the back of my mind all day, but as their chatter disappeared, I shivered with dread and excitement. I wasn’t sure which emotion was stronger, but I had a feeling it was the excitement. The risk that we were taking was a heady thing, and with Ravi spending some nights in the studio, there was a pull-out couch at our disposal. 

 

“Oh, God.” 

 

I took a deep breath, heading back upstairs to the studio, where Ravi was waiting for me. Stepping inside and closing the door behind me, I fixed him with a look, trying my best to keep my face blank as I spoke. 

 

_ “So, what’s first?” _

 

(Ravi)

The few minutes I had to myself while Leo walked everyone out have me time to think clearly. I had tried to stay by Ken most of the day, giving him some much needed attention, but now it was just going to be me and Leo, alone, for the next few hours. 

 

I wanted to do the right thing, be faithful and all, but the lure and excitement of being with Leo was almost too much. As much as I wanted to do something, _ forbidden  _ with Leo, I knew we had to get some real work done. When he stepped back into the studio, I saw a hint of a glimmer of want in his eyes. Swallowing hard, I knew I would have to let him down for now, wanting to get some tracks laid out first.

 

_ “Leo, we need to figure out what song tracks we’re going to lay down. Did you bring your notes? I need to grab mine from my bag, I’ll be right back.” _

 

Leaving the room to get my bag from the choreo room, I let out the breath I had been holding. This was going to be a long night, for more than one reason. I had to set my mind straight and focus at the task at hand, recording. But, the little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that if he happened to make a move, I would not resist him, one little bit, because I knew I wanted it as badly as he did. 

 

I am so screwed. Completely and utterly screwed, because of my need to be with both of them.

 

(Leo)

 

I could tell that Ravi wanted me, from the way he looked at me, but after a minute, he seemed to get a hold on his emotions, and suddenly he was all business. My heart fell a little, but I mentally slapped myself. We weren’t here to play around like teens, we had work to do. So when he asked about my notes, I moved to my bag, pulling them out as he went to get his lyric book. I took the time he was gone to breathe deeply, forcing my mind to focus. 

 

**Lyrics. Songs, dances. Focus, Leo. This is your job, treat it as such.**

 

I had a pretty good rein on my feelings when Ravi returned, and I settled into a chair, flipping my notebook open and looking up at him, waiting for him to sit so we could get started. 

 

In the back of my mind, however, I was still thinking that there were hours ahead of us for more than just work. I had a feeling that I might be trouble, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Going over our notes, we worked on the harmony before we started recording the voice tracks. Our voices flowed and melded perfectly, and I didn’t notice how much we had accomplished until I looked at the clock. It was already past midnight, and we had laid the first track without a hitch. We both sat back in our chairs, pleased with what we heard through the headphones. Next was the choreography for the song. We had hashed out some ideas, and we wanted to see if they would work with what he had. Interpretive dance moves are what we decided on, mine more intense while his were softer and more fluid.

 

Things were going great until… the hug scene. I was supposed to fall into him, both of us ending in an embrace. Problem was, we were both so emotionally into the song that the embrace never broke. So here I am, held to Leo's body, and I couldn't let go.

 

I turned my head to face him, our lips brushing just barely, but enough to ignore the smoldering flames deep in our guts. One simple touch leads to a simple kiss, which leads to so much more. 

 

I was kissing him, deep and needy, when I remembered the couch in the recording section of the studio. Breaking the kiss, my chest heaving in rapid concession, I took his hand.

 

_ “Follow me.” _

 

That's all I had to say, knowing I was weak and about to give over to my desires, but in the moment I didn't give an actual fuck.

 

We headed for the couch, kicking the door behind us and flicking off the lights. Thank heavens the room is soundproof, because I don't think either one of us was going to be quiet.

 

(Leo)

 

The thing about working in the studio, at least for me, was how time seemed to almost disappear completely. Ravi and I worked hard on the first track, listening intently as we sang together, our voices rising and falling together, wrapping around each other and creating what to me felt like magic. When we had the song down, we brainstormed about choreo, deciding to practice our interpretive dance idea. Our bodies moved in synch, as if we were two halves of a whole. 

 

Then there was the hug scene. Ravi was supposed to fall into my arms, each of us holding the other close, and we did it perfectly. But then he didn’t let go. My stomach swooped when his arms locked around me, and my heartbeat kicked into overdrive. When he turned to me, eyes dark, I couldn’t resist. His lips brushed mine, and I was suddenly too hot. I knew where this was going to go, and I wanted it, even though I had that now-familiar stab of guilt. I wasn’t going to let Ken come between me and Ravi, not now. 

 

He deepened the kiss, our tongues twining, and I moaned, breathily into it. When he broke away, I took a deep breath. He grabbed my hand and spoke. 

 

_ “Follow me.”  _

 

Hm. Looked like the couch was going to get used after all. I couldn’t help the little smirk that played around my lips as he pulled me back to the recording studio. He slammed the door behind us, flicked off the lights, and from the look on his face I knew that I should be glad the studio was soundproof. It seemed like we were going to be needing that tonight. 


	8. Chapter 8

(Ravi)

 

I could barely see much in the dark, but I could literally feel his smile. I could tell he wanted this just as badly as I did, but there was the nagging subconscious voice telling me that it wasn’t right. Taping it’s mouth shut, I followed through with my plan. As soon as I was face to face with Leo, I began stripping him of his clothes, piece by piece until he was naked before me. I pressed him back down onto the couch, dropping to my knees as I did. I pushed his legs apart with my hands, his erect cock that was laying heavy against his stomach, standing at attention at the movement. Using my elbows to keep his knees apart, I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock, licking a long stripe along the vein that was there. Reaching the head, I swiped up the small bead of precum at the slit. I could feel his leg muscle tense as I dropped my head, letting him enter my mouth in one smooth motion. I let my jaw go slack, taking his full length to the back of my throat. The moan he let out was a sweet sounding mixture of pleasure and need. I closed my throat slightly, feeling him pulse in my mouth as I swallowed around him. Creating just the right amount of pressure I began sucking him as my head bobbed up and down, one of my hands coming up to cup his balls gingerly. I ran the pads of my fingers over the sensitive skin, his balls tightening in response. I hummed in reply, the vibrations causing him to fist his fingers in my hair and still my head for a second. Then he began to thrust his hips up, fucking my mouth with his movements. Just when he was about to cum, I slipped my lips off of him with a lewd sounding pop.

 

_ “Fuck Leo. You want to fuck me so bad, don’t you. You like watching me swallow your cock, like the way my mouth feels around you? Show me how much you like it, how much you want to  fuck me.”  _

 

I can see the fire in his eyes, his lids half-closed, the dark orbs piercing straight through me.

  
  


(Leo)

 

Ravi pulled me over to stand before the couch, maneuvering me so I was facing him, and began stripping me. Shirt, pants, boxers, all gone in a matter of seconds, leaving me naked. His hands came up to rest on my chest, and then he was pushing me backwards, down onto the couch, as he followed me to his knees. His elbows forced and held my legs apart, as he put his mouth to work. I had the wild thought that his mouth wasn’t just good for rapping before my brain short circuited. His tongue swiped up the underside of my cock, then lapped at the slit before he dropped his mouth fully onto me. I felt his jaw relax, and moaned when the head of my cock slipped into his throat. When he swallowed around me, I saw stars. He started sucking me then, head bobbing, and one hand coming up to cup my balls, stroking them softly and humming around me. My hands fisted in his hair at the shock, holding his head still as I fucked up into him. I was so close, just little more, and I whined when he pulled away. 

 

_ “Fuck Leo. You want to fuck me so bad, don’t you. You like watching me swallow your cock, like the way my mouth feels around you? Show me how much you like it, how much you want to fuck me”.  _

 

Oh. Oh, he wants to play this game, does he? I fix him with a hooded stare before I’m coming up off the couch, my hands gripping his upper arms and forcing him to stand with me. My breath comes harsh as I let go of his arms, and tangle my fingers back into his hair, pulling his head back and nipping at his neck as I speak. 

 

_ “You want this, Ravi? Want me to take control, mark you up and make you beg for my cock before I fuck you? Sounds good to me, baby. I’ll have you begging for it like my little slut, if that’s how you want tonight to go. So tell me, you want to be good for me?”  _

 

I punctuated that last question with a hard nip to the skin between his neck and shoulder, stopping just short on leaving a mark, and waited for him to answer. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I had never seen this side of Leo. Controlling and demanding, willing to take the reins if I wanted him to. I only prayed that he wouldn’t leave a mark, at least one that could be seen.

 

_ “You know you want to fuck me. The way you just fucked my mouth proves that. Now, just do with me what you will, just remember, pay back can be brutal.” _

 

I turned my head to the side granting his hot mouth better access, gripping his upper arms for support. Damn, I needed him to fuck me, but I was willing to play his game for a few more seconds.

 

(Leo)

 

_ “You know you want to fuck me. The way you just fucked my mouth proves that. Now, just do with me what you will, just remember, pay back can be brutal.” _

 

_ “Oh, threats now, Ravi? Well, I’m willing to risk it. On your knees on the couch, if you want my cock that badly. And if you have any lube stashed around here, now would be a good time to tell me.”  _

 

I nibbled on his neck a bit more before licking a stripe up to the corner of his jaw, waiting for him to answer. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Regretfully there was no lube, but I did have my massage oil for my after dance muscle rubdowns. I grabbed it from my bag, tossing it to him then settling on my knees, with my elbows on the back of the couch. I was wanting to feel him inside me so badly that my body began to shake with anticipation. I knew he was well endowed and I couldn’t wait to feel it filling me up and fucking the hell out of me.

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi grabbed a bottle from his bag and tossed it to me. From the shape, I could tell it was massage oil. Not the best substitute for lube, but certainly better than nothing. I watched from the corner of my eye as he took his spot on the couch, knees spread and upper body resting on his elbows on the back of the couch. I stepped closer, flicking the lid of the bottle open and squeezing some oil out onto my hand, coating my fingers liberally before I bent over him, my fingers coming to rest on the tight ring of muscle that separated my hand from his soft inner walls. 

 

_ “Are you ready, Ravi? Don’t hold back, baby. I want to hear you.”  _

 

With that, I pushed my pointer finger into him, slowly, eyes straining in the dark and ears tuned in for any noise he might make. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I felt the sweet sting of him entering my slowly. My muscles relaxing around his finger as he inched deeper inside me. Once he hit bottom, he crooked his finger just a bit, the tip hitting my prostate at just the right angle. My walls clenched in response, tightening around his finger.

 

_ “Fuck Leo, don’t stop. Stretch me wide for that cock of yours.” _

 

He began dragging his finger along my walls, the sensation sending chills down my spine. I wouldn’t be able to keep this pace long, wanting to grind down on his hand as he opened me up for him.

 

(Leo)

 

It was amazing, the way he clenched around my finger, and imagining how it would feel around my cock had me hissing through my teeth. I curled my finger, rubbing gently against his prostate, and he moaned. 

 

_ “Fuck Leo, don’t stop. Stretch me wide for that cock of yours.”  _

 

Nodding, I withdrew my finger almost all the way, then added a second when I pushed my hand back at his body. Twisting my wrist, I started fucking him with my two fingers, words beginning to fall unbidden from my lips. 

  
  


_ “Oh, my God, Ravi, so good for me. You’re so tight around my fingers, I can only imagine how you’ll feel, clenching around my cock. I’m going to add a third finger, stretch you open and fuck you.”  _

 

I did just that, pulling my hand back and using three on the next stroke in. His back arched and a strangled moan rumbled in his chest. I grinned as I started thrusting my hand harder and faster, spreading my fingers to stretch him. After a few minutes of teasing him, I finally stilled my hand, then slid my fingers from him, grabbing the bottle of oil and dripping some into my hand before I stroked my cock, slicking myself up. Then, tossing the bottle away, I guided the head of my cock to his entrance and leaned in to him so I could whisper in his ear. 

 

_ “I’m gonna fuck you now, Ravi. Are you ready for me, baby?” _

 

(Ravi)

All I could do was nod, my nerves on end and my body wanting nothing more than him to fill me completely.

 

_ “Stop teasing me Leo. Please fuck me. I want you, need you to fuck me.” _

 

I dropped my head down, then took my item cock in my hand, stroking it slowly as I waited for him to stretch me with his girth.

  
  
  
  


(Leo)

 

I pushed into him slowly, savoring the feel of his inner muscles contracting around me, and I had to focus and force myself not to cum. Once I was seated fully inside him, I brought my hands up to his hips, gripping him tightly and sliding back out before I slammed, without warning, back into him. His whole body tensed, and a loud cry spilled from his lips. 

 

_ “Hold on baby, it’s gonna be a hard ride.”  _

 

I knew I was being selfish, but I wanted to simply use Ravi right now. Right now, it was all about me. I held still, using my hands to push him almost all the way off my cock, before pulling his hips flush against mine again. Each motion had him almost screaming, and I grinned. 

 

_ “So good for me, Ravi. You’re so tight and hot for me, and you love letting me use you like this, don’t you?”  _

 

I snapped my hips forward then, as I was pulling him back onto me, and I angled myself so that the head of my cock brushed against his prostate with each forward motion. 

 

_ “Let me hear you, Ravi. Scream for me baby. Tell me how good I feel, wrecking you this way. Tell me you want to cum on just my cock, don’t you?”  _

 

I growled out these last words, feeling my own orgasm building, heat pooling in my stomach, but I wanted him to cum first. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I lost all thought as he slammed home inside me, not caring if I was ready or not. It felt pleasurably painful but I wanted more. I couldn’t help but scream out, lewd words falling from my lips.

 

_ “Leo, I need to cum, Ah, just like that. Fuh- don’t fucking stop Leo! Shit, I’m going to cum all over that cock of yours!”  _

 

I felt the heat explode in my gut, the electric waves pulsing in my veins making my walls grip his cock tight, milking him as he came inside me, coating my walls with rope after rope of hot cum. His pulsing sending ripples through my body. I collapsed over the couch, my fingers holding fast to the couch as I shot my cum over my hand as I jerked myself hard and fast.

 

(Leo)

 

I knew the moment he came, because the tight grip on my cock became almost painful before fluttering around me. His upper body curled down, and I could picture his cum shooting over his hand as he milked himself dry. I pulled him back onto my cock one last time, before my orgasm crashed into me like a train, and I saw white spots dance in my field of vision as I filled him with my cum. 

 

After a minute, I swallowed, wetting my throat and still panting. I sucked in a breath as I withdrew from him, rising unsteadily to my feet. 

 

_ “Oh, my god, Ravi. You’re so good. I think…” _

 

My voice trailed off as I reached out a hand, my fingertips resting lightly on the middle of his back, muscles jumping and twitching under my touch. 

 

_ “Ravi, are you ok?” _

 

(Ravi)

 

I blanked out for a second, unable to speak. I came to just as quick as I was out, only to hear Leo asking me if I was okay. I stayed there unable to move as my body sank to the couch. After all we had done today, and then rehearsal with him, only to finish with this was more than my already exhausted body could handle. I laid there, spent and replete, as I was overwhelmed with immense guilt. I had done this again to Ken. Even if he didn’t know about it, I did. I couldn’t control myself around Leo, but I was going to have to find a way to, or else something bad was going to happen.

 

I laid there on my back, not even looking at Leo, as I fumbled for my shorts on the floor beneath me. Cleaning myself up, I remained in my spot, eyes closed, as I fought the tears of guilt building behind my lids.

 

_ “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t hurt either of them by continuing to use them both.” _

 

I argued with myself, angry that I had given in once again to my wants without thinking of any repercussions. 

  
  


(Leo)

 

Ravi seemed to be ok, just extremely worn out, as he struggled to simply lay down on the couch, pulling his shorts from under him and using them to wipe himself clean. His eyes fluttered shut, and I caught his adam’s apple bob forcefully. I didn’t even need to ask what he was thinking about, I could guess easily enough. 

 

_ “Ken”.  _

 

Suddenly I was ashamed of what I’d just done. I’d justified it to myself before, placing the sin squarely on Ken’s unsuspecting shoulders. 

 

_ “It’s his own fault, if he can’t hold on to his man.”  _

 

But that was unfair, and untrue. None of this was Ken’s fault, the blame lay evenly between Ravi and I. Or, I guess more was my fault. I’d started this, and kept it going, even after I’d realized that Ravi and Ken were together. 

 

_ “Ravi, I… What are we doing here?” _

 

I couldn’t help the break in my soft words, as I spread my hands wide before grabbing my own clothes from the floor and yanking them on angrily. I needed to think, and I couldn’t do that here, not with him lying there, still replete from our fuck, and the air reeking of sex. I slammed the studio door open, and slipped my shoes on before taking off for a long, hopefully head-clearing walk. 


End file.
